


Speculum

by teaseofnight



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Magic, There's a plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their world was guided by their Bonds. Their future was laid out in front of them. But when their peace is threatened, secrets spill out and a past hidden comes forth once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopismydrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/gifts), [running2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/gifts).



> So....this is my Kyuhae fic for 2015. It's new; it's fresh - it's something I've been keeping in the dark for a while now. This is also the official notice of Marchen being on an indefinite hiatus as I'm stuck on that and planning on rewriting it. But here's something for you all to enjoy! 
> 
> Also, this chapter hasn't been edited, so apologies for that.

_“Sometimes, it is best to think about the consequences now rather than later because, in the end, you’re never sure what can happen to you or to those around you. More often than not, the ones who pay the consequences are your loved ones – and they are the ones who suffer the most.”_

Kyuhyun shook himself aware when he heard the sounds of voices, grudgingly looking up to see his best friends, Changwook and Changmin, talking to each other animatedly. Behind the two were their Keepers, Jinhyuk and Victoria, who were watching in amusement as their charges were playing with each other. The sight of it wasn’t what made him disgruntled, it was the man behind him. At the reminder of his own Keeper, Kyuhyun glanced over his shoulder to see Donghae leaning against the pillar, his eyes focused on the bickering brothers.

                However, the longer Kyuhyun stared at him, the more he became aware of it and the moment Donghae looked at him, the younger man hastily averted his gaze.

                “Oh, Kyu!” Changmin greeted loudly, ignoring the disapproving gazes he received from Changwook and Jinhyuk. “About time you finally got your head back in the zone! If we want to make it to see the examinees, then we gotta hustle.”

                “Your way of speech always intrigues me,” Changwook commented, ignoring the glare the younger brother was giving him. “Oh, stop glaring at me. But Changmin’s right, Kyu; if we want to watch the examinees, then we need to start moving. I thought you were the one who wanted to watch them the most, especially since all of the Grandmasters will be there, too.”

                At the reminder of it, Kyuhyun practically jumped up from his seat, nearly startling Donghae by how fast he had gotten up. “That’s right!” he yelped. “Let’s go, let’s go! We need to see it before it ends!”

                Without waiting for their input, he nearly sprinted away from them.

                Watching the examinees for the Grandmasters’ Exam was one of the reasons why Kyuhyun had even bothered to come out of his room at all. He had simply allowed himself to become distracted when the voices in his head had returned – something that tended to happen more often than not nowadays as his own exam was approaching closer and closer.

                But Kyuhyun refused to allow himself to be dissuaded by those voices, choosing to focus instead on making it to the Stadium where the exams were being held.

                By the time he had managed to make it there, Kyuhyun panted as he took in the sight of the crowds that had gathered, cheering on the examinees whilst bursts of fire and wind shot through the air. The closer he got, the more he felt the vibrations in the ground, making him realize that someone was manipulating the earth. When the vibrations grew stronger, it caused Kyuhyun to nearly stumble over if it hadn’t been for Donghae, who quickly grabbed his arm and steadied him.

                “Caution, Kyu,” Donghae chastised gently, unfazed as the younger man yanked his arm away. “Otherwise, you’d be falling over left and right in this place.”

                Kyuhyun mumbled something out in response, but gave his attention to the examinees, particularly on one female who was commanding the wind to do her bidding. He smiled at the sight, inwardly cheering her on as she effortlessly eliminated the obstacles in her way. As per the rules of the exams, all examinees were given certain obstacles to go through, and the only way out was by using their powers. It mostly dealt with both offensive and defensive techniques, but the true matter lied in their real duty: to heal the world from the dangers that scarred it.

                However, each obstacle was more difficult than the last with only three out of a hundred being able to gain the rank of Grandmaster.

                It was what Kyuhyun hoped to achieve when his own exam would come up a few months from now, knowing the benefits that came along with becoming a Grandmaster. But right now, his main focus was on his friend that was currently taking on the exam, proud that she had managed to get this far with her abilities.

                After all, it would only take special recommendations in order for Healers to become nominated in the exams.

                “Saeun!” Changmin cheered as soon as he reached Kyuhyun’s side. “Look at her go!”

                Stepping up to Kyuhyun’s other side, Changwook hummed, a smile on his lips. “She’s definitely improved enough for her to become nominated. I guess it really does help being nominated by one of the Grandmasters.”

                Kyuhyun nodded, keeping his eyes on Saeun as she hurried over to the injured animals that served as her obstacle and used her winds to begin the healing process. He smiled as the injuries seamed itself together, leaving no trace of its former wounds behind.

                “Look,” he heard Donghae speak up. “It’s Grandmaster Choi.”

                Almost perking up at the mention of the Grandmaster, Kyuhyun followed Donghae’s gaze and found the man sitting on the balcony along with the other Grandmasters of the palace. He felt himself nearly brighten up at the sight of him, knowing just how much it was an honor of having Grandmaster Choi Siwon attending the exam as a spectator.

                “And there goes Kyuhyun’s fanboy side again,” Changmin teased, grunting when Kyuhyun elbowed him in the gut.

                Changwook chuckled, ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair. “Easy now, Hyun; you don’t want to make Donghae jealous now, do you? As your Bonded, it wouldn’t exactly be the best idea to do.”

                “It’s not as if Kyuhyun’s ever really cared,” Donghae remarked, and Kyuhyun nearly bristled at the casual tone his Keeper used. “He hasn’t really cared since the day we became Bonded.”

                “Ah, such a shame.”

                Kyuhyun let out an annoyed sigh and glared at them all. “Would you please shut up already? In case you haven’t noticed, Saeun is—”

                _“And the exam is officially over!”_ came the proud announcement of the MC, earning everyone’s attention as they looked down into the arena. _“Will all examinees gather in the waiting room whilst the Grandmasters evaluate your scores?”_

Watching as Saeun walk out of the arena with the other examinees, Kyuhyun breathed out and shook his head, his heart almost racing from the anxiety of it all. He turned to face Donghae when he felt the older man pat his shoulder sympathetically, almost glaring at him if it weren’t for the assuring smile placed on his Keeper’s face.

                “I can’t believe we missed most of it,” Changmin whined as their group began to toddle away from the Stadium along with the other crowds that bustled alongside them. “And it’s all thanks to you, Kyuhyun. You were the one who wanted to watch it the most!”

                Changwook snorted, shaking his head. “The exams aren’t a game, Changminnie. It’s an honor for us to even be able to witness it at all. After all, it can be a little nerve-wracking for them to have hundreds of people watching them take the exam.”

                Behind the group, Kyuhyun heard Victoria giggle.

                “Ah, but that’s the point,” Victoria commented, her tone light as she skipped behind Changmin. “In the real combat, the pressure does help keep the mind focused and limited; otherwise, it wouldn’t necessarily be helpful of a Healer to panic about every little thing that happens on the battlefield.”

                Kyuhyun snorted, shaking his head. “And that’s why I don’t want to be just a Healer that tends to the wounded on the battlefield. I want to fight – I want to actually be active in battle besides staying on the sidelines.”

                “You’ll need to strengthen your own magic for that, then,” Donghae commented and the younger man turned to his Keeper. The older man shrugged when he saw the unimpressed look in his charge’s eyes, giving him a smile in return that made Kyuhyun grumble something under his breath. “Your skills are impressive enough to warrant attention from the Grandmasters, but not enough for the Queen to acknowledge it.”

                Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Lee Donghae?”

                “With you hardly using your skills other than to heal and to spy, I’d consider it hardly a challenge.”

                The silence from their group made Kyuhyun increasingly aware of the fact that the others had stopped talking in order to listen in on their conversation. It made him twitch in annoyance, but he could hardly blame them for their curiosity. It was common for him and Donghae to bicker with each other, moreso on the latter’s part due to him wanting to challenge the Healer, but it had never really been out in public display like this.

                But Kyuhyun knew what it meant and liked to confront it head on.

                “Do you really want to try that?” Kyuhyun asked, his hands already clenched at his sides as he stared at Donghae.

                The Keeper’s lips curled back into a smile, seemingly amused. “You wouldn’t want to risk it against me, Kyuhyun. You know that you’ll only lose in the end. I don’t want you to lay in bed exhausted after just one day sparring with me.”

                “He’s got a point there, Kyuhyun,” Changwook commented, slinging in arm around the younger’s shoulder as if to prevent him from lunging at his Keeper. He tightened his hold around the younger, smiling at Donghae. “And you really do need to work on your attitude, too, Donghae. You might end up rubbing someone off the wrong way if you keep that up.”

                Donghae chuckled, but nodded in agreement. “Alright, fine.”

                “I hate you all,” Kyuhyun grumbled, shoving Changwook off of him and stomped away, not wanting to deal with them any longer.

\---

                Donghae had to keep the smile off of his face as he watched Kyuhyun, Changwook, and Changmin all congratulate Saeun, who blushed at the awe in their voices. He crossed his arms, keeping his gaze on Kyuhyun and easily noticing the shy smile that tended to grace his charge’s lips more often than not when it came to the newly made Grandmaster. The Keeper found it cute, but he never dared voice out the fact, knowing just how defensive Kyuhyun could get when it came to the topic of Saeun.

                The little ache in his chest went ignored at the mere thought of it.

                “You have that look in your eyes again, Oppa,” Victoria commented as she stood by Donghae’s side, clutching his jacket around her body tightly as another chill breezed by. “It’s such a shame that Kyuhyun doesn’t return those feelings.”

                Humming, Donghae simply smiled. “Maybe, but it’s fine. I’m a patient man, after all. Besides, we still have time before he eventually makes his decision.”

                “How admirable of you. I would’ve punched Changmin by now for being such an idiot.”

                “Then it’s a good thing that you and Changmin aren’t even close to being Bonded yet,” Jinhyuk commented, chuckling when Victoria elbowed him in the gut. “Easy there, little sparrow. You might actually damage my spleen at this rate. I do need that, you know.”

                Victoria playfully glared at him. “I’m sure that a spleen transplant will suffice. Maybe it’ll teach you a lesson in teasing me, you awful man.”

                Donghae shook his head as the two began to argue with one another, finding amusement in the fact that they were practically reflections of their charges. Then again, he mused, it tended to work that way when it came to Healers and Keepers. They were paired in a way that they resembled their Healers, but at the same time, were the complete opposites of them. This type of pairing helped balance the other out as it kept all of them on equal standing – it was rare for Healers and Keepers to be exactly alike, since that can prove to be detrimental to the pair.

                And as he kept his eyes on Kyuhyun, Donghae briefly wondered why it was that his charge seemed so adamant on wanting to fight. Though the idea wasn’t something he was against – far from it – he knew that the battlefield would be too much for someone like the younger man.

                Kyuhyun was too innocent in such things – the battlefield would prove to break him should he step even one inch across the border.

                And Donghae didn’t want that to happen.

                “Oh, Grandmaster Choi!”

                Eyes snapping towards to the Grandmaster in mention, Donghae straightened up as Siwon drew closer to the group of Healers. He saw the wide smile painted on the Grandmaster’s handsome face and nearly crinkled his nose in disgust; instead, he decided to avert his gaze from them, not wanting to watch them interact. As soon as he looked away, however, he was greeted with knowing looks from both Jinhyuk and Victoria, causing him to scowl a bit.

                “Not one word,” he told to the two of them, earning him smiles from the two.

                Jinhyuk chuckled and shook his head lightly. “It’s okay to be jealous, you know,” he assured softly, glancing over to their charges. “Even I have to admit that Grandmaster Choi is good looking, and I’m not even gay.”

                “The day you turn gay is the day Changmin and I decide to have sex in public,” Victoria said, causing her male companions to choke. She giggled, stepping close to Donghae and practically snuggled against him as the chilled winds grew stronger. “Oh, don’t be like that. You know that I’m just kidding. Besides,” she mumbled, following Jinhyuk’s gaze and stared hard at Changmin, “he’s just not the one for me, even if I do hope for otherwise.”

                Donghae said nothing as he merely wrapped his arms around the youngest of the Keepers in their group, providing her with the warmth she wanted and needed. He reluctantly looked back at the Healers, being greeted with Siwon’s smile as he looked over at their direction. A grudging smile formed on his own lips in reply, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy at the knowing look that formed in the Grandmaster’s eyes.

                As he faintly listened to the Grandmaster bid the Healers a farewell, claiming that he was currently needed elsewhere, Donghae watched him go before refocusing his gaze on Kyuhyun.

                “As I’ve said before, it’s okay to be jealous,” Jinhyuk spoke up, his voice quiet as he stepped up beside Donghae, placing a hand around his waist and tugging him and Victoria both into a side hug. “Besides, you’ve said you’ll wait forever if you have to, didn’t you? He’s your Bonded, after all.”

                Blinking a few times, Donghae turned towards the older man and gave him a smile. “Yeah, Bonded,” he affirmed, looking back over at the group. He smiled when Saeun yelled something at Kyuhyun, her cheeks flushed in red as she punched his arm, eliciting laughs from Changwook and Changmin.

                Victoria hummed, closing her eyes as she rested her head on Donghae’s shoulder. “Forever is a long time, Oppa, but as long as you make the effort, then it’s okay. Nothing should be able to make you doubt your feelings for him.”            

                “Even if, right now, he feels nothing for you in return,” Jinhyuk continued. “After all, this is simply the beginning for all of us.”

                Donghae chuckled and nodded, simply holding Victoria closer to him in response.

                He knew that Jinhyuk spoke the truth, but his mind didn’t want to agree on it. For with every beginning, the only ending would be death, and he had seen his fair share of it. All he could truly hope for was to have Kyuhyun accept him one day – accept their bond – but his heart ached at the possibility that the younger man wouldn’t be able to do that.

                And as he watched his charge talk to Changmin and Changwook, the ache within him grew.

                So he hid his face in Victoria’s hair, nearly clinging onto her for comfort.

                Right now, all Donghae wanted was for the ability to pause time because if time moved, then the possibility of a rejection would come faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun panted heavily as he focused on making his flames stronger, feelings bullets of sweat starting to run down the side of his face and dripping from his chin. Closing his eyes, he focused on the picture in his head of a bright flame taking on the shape of a dragon, willing himself to replicate the image. The moment he felt the heat in his hands become stronger, Kyuhyun opened his eyes and watched as the flames began to do as he commanded it. It flickered and danced along the edges of his palm before it began to lift itself into the air.

                Taking a few steps back, Kyuhyun kept his eyes on it as its shape started to twist and turn on its own. Magic on its own was difficult to handle – one needed the discipline and a strong mind in order to control the element one was gifted with. According to the studies, water tended to be the easiest element as it flowed and moved in accordance to the user’s will as it was the most flexible whereas fire was the toughest being the aggressive element of the four. Those with the fire element had a harder time controlling it, needing to control its aggressive nature as it can burn and twist in ways that can prove to be a double-edged sword.

                And it took years of practice for Kyuhyun to master his element to the best of his abilities, but he always did enjoy challenging himself in order to push himself harder, needing to prove to himself and to others that his mastery in fire can be more than myth.

                Taking a few deep breaths, Kyuhyun watched the fire as it danced in the air. It slithered and coiled like a snake above him, though it didn’t take the shape the Healer wanted it to. Biting his bottom lip, he continued to concentrate on making it abide to his wishes. He stared at it hard, watching the flames still in its place before it began to distort itself. Anticipation pumped through his veins as the flames slowly formed into a ball in the air.

                With a flick of his wrist, Kyuhyun smiled wide when the flames obeyed him, finally taking on the form of a dragon that nearly dominated the room he was in. It roared and bared its fiery fangs at him before it dispersed into tiny embers, disappearing into the air, making it slightly difficult to breathe for an average person. But Kyuhyun was no average person; he had learned to control and manage his breathing during these times, particularly when the air grew heavy and difficult to breathe in due to the high temperature.

                Once the fiery dragon finally disappeared, Kyuhyun finally allowed the tension to leave his shoulders, relaxing for the first time since he started his training.

                “I think the Grandmasters would be impressed by your little display this time.”

                Startled by the voice, Kyuhyun spun around to see Donghae entering the room, holding up a bottle of water towards him, and the younger scowled lightly.

                “I thought I told you not to scare me while I’m training,” Kyuhyun scolded lightly as he accepted the bottle, quickly unscrewing the cap and taking a sip of the water. “You do know that I’ll accidentally burn you one of these days.”

                The older man barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he leaned against the table that held Kyuhyun’s laptop that analyzed his technique and recorded his training. He glanced at the screen for a moment, smiling when he was satisfied with the results. Looking back over at Kyuhyun, he smiled wider. “Oh, I remember the day you _did_ burn me, Kyu. You certainly did freak out about it.”

                “Well, you can’t necessarily blame me for that. You startled me and I was still just beginning to learn about my powers,” the younger man argued, refusing to feel embarrassed about the incident.

                Donghae snickered. “True, but it was worth seeing how you reacted. Now, if you’re done, it’s time for you to shower and get ready.”

                “Get ready for what exactly?”

                The Keeper paused, blinking and then looking at him as if he was some sort of idiot. “Tonight is Saeun’s celebratory party for becoming a Grandmaster, remember?” he reminded the younger man. “You’ve spent half the day training already, so it’s time for you to freshen up and not smell like smoke.”

                Kyuhyun blinked a few times before groaning, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do I really have to go to the party, though? I mean…it’s not as if they’ll be looking for me in particular.”

                “Kyuhyun, you’re Saeun’s friend. You know and I know that you’ll be one of the first people she’d be looking for. Besides, all of the Grandmasters will be attending as well, so if you want to leave a good impression on them, I suggest you start getting ready.”

                Nearly glaring at Donghae, the younger man finally relented. “Fine. How much time do I have until the party starts?”

                “Six hours.”

                “I have plenty of time!”

                The Keeper snorted and shook his head, tapping on the clock that stood on Kyuhyun’s desk. “The party is being held at the palace, dear Kyu,” he said in a sweet way, earning another glare from his Healer. “And from here to there already takes three hours should we take the train. Longer if we actually decide to use that other method of traveling – which I don’t recommend.”

                Kyuhyun nearly pouted when Donghae shot him down, grumbling to himself. Deciding not to argue anymore, knowing that his Keeper was only right; he simply turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Parties weren’t something he liked to entertain on a daily basis – if it was important, he’d go. Otherwise, he would much rather prefer staying at home either to train or bury himself in the books he forced Donghae to go out and buy for him. However, Kyuhyun knew he couldn’t get away from anything concerning Saeun.

                He’d get hell from her for sure if he did.

                It didn’t take him very long to get ready, and Kyuhyun released a heavy breath as he and Donghae walked to the Station, looking down at his outfit.

                “You look fine,” Donghae assured him as they entered the building, sticking close to him as people hurried to get in and out of the Station. “I’m sure she’ll think that you look very handsome in your suit.”

                “You’re making fun of me and I am not having it.”

                Donghae snickered. “You just need to loosen up.”

                “I am—” The Healer stumbled backwards when someone suddenly knocked him aside, immediately being steadied by Donghae. He blinked, stunned from what happened, and looked at the running perpetrator in time to see him disappear into the masses. “What the hell was that about?”

                At first, Donghae didn’t say anything as he stared after the man before he lowered his gaze to Kyuhyun, who was still clutching onto him.

                “Maybe he was just in a hurry,” Donghae suggested, keeping his tone light as Kyuhyun finally released him. “Don’t pay him any further mind. It’ll just give you more wrinkles than you already have.”

                Almost immediately, Kyuhyun’s expression shifted. “What a way to kill the mood, Donghae.”

                “Just pointing out the obvious.”

                Ignoring the laugh that escaped from his Keeper, Kyuhyun shook his head and continued on, but kept a grip on Donghae’s wrist. Even though he knew that the older man would keep close to him no matter what, it was always more of an act of comfort that the Healer needed. There were still many dangers in their world despite peace reigning for over more than half a century, and no one could ever tell if there was something dangerous just lurking around the corner, waiting to pounce.

                It was why Kyuhyun wanted to be able to defend himself, despite being taught the basics by Donghae when the Keeper was starting his own training in self-defense. The idea of being useless and weak irked the younger man to the point wherein he wanted to be capable of relying on himself more than on Donghae.

                However, until he can manage to reach that point, all he can do right now was to rely on the older man.

                “I heard that there have been some attacks in the country after the alliance between Queen Boa and Empress Zhang Liyin had been finalized,” Kyuhyun distinctly heard a woman say quietly as he and Donghae hurried into the train cart. He curiously – but discreetly – glanced over, using Donghae to hide his nosy action, which only made the Keeper shake his head, but obediently paid attention to the stop routes. “There have been rumors flying around saying that Vanitas has been attacking the sanctuaries in Hong Kong and Lisbon.”

                A quiet gasp. “If that’s the case, then I wonder how the world leaders are going to handle this. This is starting to get out of hand. Just last month, over sixteen cities in New Age were burnt down entirely into ashes!”

                “If the Healers aren’t going to do their jobs properly, then perhaps it’s time something new takes over.”  

                A hand gripped onto Kyuhyun’s elbow tightly, forcing him to remain in place. It was then the Healer realized that he was beginning to move into the direction of the two gossiping women, making him stumble back a bit in surprise until he was safely nestled against Donghae’s side.

                “Remember your first lesson: do not allow yourself to be drawn to the affairs of those outside of your jurisdiction,” he heard Donghae whisper in his ear, keeping him close to ensure that he doesn’t go anywhere near the women. “As tempting as it is to correct them, don’t. We shouldn’t even be concerning ourselves with them since all they do is gossip.”

                Pursing his lips, Kyuhyun had half the mind to argue with his Keeper, but knew that in the end, the older man was right. If he allowed himself to be involved in the matters of the people too closely, especially if the reason was to start an argument about the use of Healers, then he would only show them that they may be correct in their assumptions.

                And that was the last thing he wanted.

                “Fine,” the younger man finally agreed, gripping Donghae’s hand tightly. “But I will burn them if they even attempt to say one bad thing about Saeun.”

                The older man simply smiled and nodded.

\---

                Anxiety filled Donghae’s body, spreading throughout his veins and down to his nerves as he carefully examined the partygoers. While he himself wasn’t one to party, similar to his charge, he was more open to the idea as it was an outlet for him to enjoy how the rest of his peers would spend their time. But Keepers tended to be different, even from their Healer charges as they were trained and molded into becoming a perfect soldier – taught to sense even the slightest thing out of place. They were warriors by instinct; any personality they emitted was a mere front to disguise the beast within.

                But Donghae forced himself not to go down that path. Right now, he had to focus on making sure there weren’t any signs of danger to his charge and to the other Healers within the room.

                “Try not to look so hard, Hae, or you’ll lose focus on what’s really important.”

                Donghae allowed himself to smile at the familiar voice and the arms that had wrapped around him from behind in a greeting hug. Chuckling a bit, he turned around to face the person, his smile widening once he recognized the face.

                “For me to lose focus is for you to admit that you’re insane, Hyuk,” Donghae said fondly, earning a wide smile from the older man.

                Chuckling, Eunhyuk pulled back from the younger, a hand reaching up to ruffle the soft, brown locks. “Yes, but being insane is far better than losing focus, dear Donghae,” he retorted gently, his hand sliding from the younger’s hair down to caress the side of his face in an intimate gesture. “And certainly, it depends on how being insane is viewed by the public to either be beneficial or detrimental.”

                “Such pretty words coming from a man whose life has been spent tracking down the impossible.”

                Eunhyuk simply laughed, finally dropping his hand back down to his side. “Always the charmer, but I truly wasn’t expecting to see you here at this party, Donghae. As far as I’ve recalled, you weren’t exactly the type of person who enjoyed such gatherings.”

                Humming, Donghae spared a glance towards Kyuhyun, who was arguing with Changmin whilst Changwook and Saeun stood by their side, watching in amusement. As he looked back at Eunhyuk, he saw the understanding that glossed the older man’s eyes, needing no further explanation about his presence at the party. His longtime friendship with the older male had caused them to become close, more often than not being compared to that of lovers since neither of them had any trouble initiating intimate acts with one another, despite both of them denying the claim.

                With a slight nod, Eunhyuk’s smile returned to his face as he wrapped an arm around Donghae’s shoulder, bringing him into a one-sided hug.

                “I will forever admire your dedication to that boy,” Eunhyuk told him, leading him away from the group as more people gathered in order to congratulate Saeun. “Not everyone could simply smile and stand aside like you do, especially since the two of you are Bonded.”

                Donghae gave a light chuckle in response, reaching over to grab a glass of wine from one of the waiter’s tray. As he took a sip, he gave a hum at the taste, staring down at his reflection in the red liquid. “What can I say? I’m the type of person who is willing to wait for as long as needed until he finally gets it through his thick skull.”

                “Even if it may never really happen?”

                “If you give up now, you might as well give it up forever.”

                The older man gave a snort at that, but didn’t bother to retort.

               As Donghae allowed the older man to drag him around the room with the intention of getting him to mingle, he continued to sip at his wine, barely feeling it starting to affect him. With his training, not even alcohol would be enough to get him to even the slightest bit inebriated – a fact he learned to accept after his failed attempt of getting drunk years ago.

                Looking at his glass, Donghae watched Kyuyhun give Grandmaster Choi a flustered smile when the male came over to congratulate Saeun. His blood boiled at the sight of the shy expression masking his Healer’s face and his grip on his glass tightened a bit. Feeling himself beginning to get agitated, he shifted the glass to face another direction, away from watching his charge become too friendly with the Grandmaster.

                He tilted his glass elsewhere, trying to ignore the familiar burns of jealousy send its tendrils throughout his body. But his thoughts came to a halt when he saw a shadow flicker by on the balcony, causing him to frown a bit. The feeling it gave him wasn’t a good one – in fact, it was starting to make his blood boil in a way where it demanded him to search and destroy.

                But his attention was caught when he heard the ringing of wind chimes, signaling one thing only: the arrival of the Queen.

                Donghae blinked, lowering his glass in time to see Grandmaster Jung walking into the room through the large double-doors in the back. He idly listened to the male thank everyone for attending the party, congratulating Saeun – and any others who had surpassed – for a job well done. Knowing that the speech was one usually given to those who succeeded the exam, he gradually tuned the older male out, taking another sip of his wine.

                It was only when he felt the familiar wave of familiarity wash over him did he look up again, a smile unknowingly finding itself back to his lips once he saw the woman entering the room.

                Queen Boa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a whole glossary for the terms used in this story as it can be confusing and more than likely a little mixed up as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

It was always awe that filled Kyuhyun every time his eyes were settled on the Queen. Young and beautiful, Queen Boa was always an enigma to the people around her. No one was quite sure how long she had been queen – all they knew was that she had been ruling their country for a long time, even enough to last through many lifetimes. Her youthful face betrayed her true age, and her eyes often held more secrets than one should hold. But she was someone they all looked up to for she had ruled their country and led them into peace for half millennia.

                Everyone loved her. Everyone adored her.

                And she loved each and every one of them in return, showing no discrimination whether they be ordinary citizens, Healers, or Keepers.

                “It is very good to see you all,” Queen Boa said, her velvety voice echoing through the room and nearly causing all to relax under it. “As Grandmaster Jung has stated before me, I would like to congratulate all of those who have passed the exam. It was a tough trial for you, but remember that your times as Grandmasters will now become the true challenge of your skills. Many will be looking to you for guidance and shelter – to protect and to heal. Do not let the title go to your head; instead, use it in order to recall _why_ you have trained so hard to reach this point in your life. Remember, this life that we lead is simply a step forward in the life that we are destined for.”

                Many cheers erupted in the room, and Kyuhyun himself couldn’t hold back the grin threatening to escape. As Queen Boa finally allowed the party to continue, the Healer looked back at Saeun, who was blushing furiously under the teasing from Changwook. He chuckled at the sight before remembering about his Keeper.

                Allowing curiosity to get to him, Kyuhyun looked around, searching through the crowds until he finally found the man he was looking for. He blinked a few times when he discovered Donghae in the company of another man, staring when the other male put an arm around his Keeper’s shoulders in what appeared to be an intimate hold. When he saw Donghae give the stranger a smile, an unfamiliar feeling burned through him, even threatening to seep through his veins and take control of his body. It made him want to throw up, but he looked away, trying to get rid of the image in his mind.

                But as he spared another glance, he saw Donghae chuckling at something the stranger said, the other man’s arm now wrapped around his waist in a familiar gesture.

                “Ah, I recognize that man.”

                Nearly jumping, Kyuhyun spun around to see Changmin, his best friend grinning wide.

                “That’s Grandmaster Lee Eunhyuk,” Changmin explained, his face contorting as if he wanted to laugh at Kyuhyun for being surprised. “He’s a master in the element of Fire, just like you.”

                Kyuhyun quickly hid his scowl behind his glass. “What makes you think I’m even interested in knowing who he is?” he demanded, trying to ignore the knowing look burning in his best friend’s eyes.

                The older man’s lips twitched, almost amused. “Given the fact that he’s one of the Elder Grandmasters, I’d figured you’d want to know,” he retorted gently. “Besides, it seems like he really has a close relationship with your Keeper there. If you’re not careful, he might just end up snatching him away from you.”

                “You realize that Donghae and I are Bonded, right? He’s not going to get snatched away from me.”

                At this, Changmin couldn’t hold back his smile anymore as it broke out into a wide grin on his face. “Who’s to say that it isn’t possible, though? There have been rumors of a possible way of breaking—”

                Changmin suddenly yelped out in pain, and Kyuhyun looked up to see Victoria standing behind his best friend, a displeased expression masking the Keeper’s face.

                “Shim Changmin,” the woman began, her tone threatening and dark – fearsome enough to even make the most dangerous predators to cower pitifully, “shut your damn mouth or else I’ll find a way to shut it for you.”

                Here, the older man grinned weakly. “Would that involve shutting my mouth with yours?”

                Another slap and an annoyed scowl.

                Just the sight of it made Kyuhyun take a step back, easily separating himself from the bickering pair. He had seen Victoria be mad before, and it was never a pretty picture with it ending with Changmin usually thrown into the nearest wall and a bruise marring his pretty face.

                At the slightest touch against his shoulder, he looked up curiously to see Changwook, the older man shaking his head at the sight of his brother and his Keeper arguing again.

                “There will be a day when we’ll see those two going at it,” Changwook commented, easily wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulder and leading him away from the pair. “And when I mean ‘go at it’, I mean we’ll end up seeing them really having sex in public one of these days.”

                “That is not an image I wanted in my head.”

                “Yeah, well, it’s an image I’ve had and needed to get out, so share my pain.”

                Kyuhyun glared at him before hearing a hush overcoming the room. It made him look up curiously, his eyes widening a tad at seeing the Queen approaching his Keeper. His jaw dropped, noticing the familiarity the two shared with one another.

                He had been by Donghae’s side for years since they were children – they practically knew everything about each other. Then again, Kyuhyun realized, if he really had known everything about his Keeper, then he should have known about Eunhyuk’s relationship to him and how the Queen seemed to be on such good terms with the male.

                Again, the thought sent a rush of jealousy through him and it had him scowling again.

                “Now, that’s quite a surprise,” he heard Changwook mutter. “Didn’t think that Donghae was on such friendly terms with the Queen. I wonder when that happened.”

                “It could’ve been during his time in the Academy,” Kyuhyun said bitterly, trying his best not to let the jealousy get the best of him. He was becoming more familiar with it, much to his displeasure. So, he allowed himself to search for Saeun, eyebrow rising upon seeing her blush as she talked to Grandmaster Choi. “I didn’t know Saeun has a crush on Grandmaster Choi.”

                Changwook scoffed. “Half the women in this country have a crush on that guy,” he commented, finally pulling away from Kyuhyun in order to snatch a kimbap from a passing server’s tray. “You’d have a harder time trying to find a woman who _doesn’t_ have a crush on him.”

                The younger Healer allowed himself to pout a bit, glaring down at his glass of wine. “Sure, he’s handsome and all, but…”

                “You’re thinking too hard, Kyuhyun-ah,” Changwook sighed, ruffling Kyuhyun’s hair. “Why don’t you go talk to Donghae? It’s obvious that you don’t like the attention that he’s getting, especially since even the Queen is talking to him now.”

                “Donghae has nothing to do with this.”

                He could practically feel the older man smile. “Sure, whatever you say. But you have to admit that your Keeper is quite a catch. Scored number one on all of his exams in the Academy, ranked as notorious for his skills – he’s the best Keeper there is in history, you know. Anyone would be willing to fight for him if he wasn’t already Bonded with you.”

                “He’s not that wanted, is he?” There was a slight fear Kyuhyun couldn’t hold back. While he wasn’t afraid of Donghae leaving him, he was more afraid of the possibility of someone being able to steal the Keeper away. He knew about Donghae being the best in their country – he was there when the older man was approached by the Head of the Academy, being offered a coveted position by many: being the Queen’s Keeper.

                But Donghae had turned down the offer, stating he was already Bonded with Kyuhyun and wanted to do nothing but protect him.

                “You already know the answer to your own question, Kyuhyun-ah,” Changwook hummed out, giving him a look.

                Frowning slightly, Kyuhyun quickly sipped at his wine, needing to quell the flames of jealousy beginning to burn inside of him. At hearing a soft laugh, his gaze quickly returned back to Donghae, who was giving a strange smile at Eunhyuk, and the look in the older man’s eyes were doing nothing but stroke the fire within him even further.

                But before he could decide to set the male on fire, the lights went out.

                An unexpected fear took hold of him, taking hold of him and gripping him tight. It felt as if the air in his lungs were sucked out, leaving him dry and gasping for air; it was only when he felt a faint, but familiar pulse within him that he slowly began to calm down. The fear slowly began to dwindle, but not fast enough for Kyuhyun to completely calm down.

                When he felt arms securely wrap around his waist, the tension in his shoulders left him, his hands clinging tightly to the hands around him.

                “Hae?”

                Donghae shushed him, bringing him closer as the lights came back on and Kyuhyun had to adjust his vision to the sudden brightness.

                However, screams soon erupted into the room, and it didn’t take the Healer to figure out why as fear engulfed him again, his body beginning to shake and tremble. Eyes wide, he took in the sight of the shadowy creatures that surrounded them, their bloody eyes piercing through him. It didn’t take Kyuhyun very long to figure out what they were – they were the only creatures in existence to spark any fear in the citizens nowadays.

                Vanitas.

                And they were creatures meant to be feared.

                “Take easy breaths,” Donghae advised, his voice warm and soft against his ear. “In and out – do not let fear overtake you.”

                Kyuhyun nodded shakily, doing what the older man advised. But it was only when he heard the first vicious snarls escape from the Vanitas that Kyuhyun realized what it was he was truly beginning to feel.

                Horror.

                And from the looks on everyone else’s faces, they were feeling the same.

\---

                Donghae’s instincts flared as the Vanitas finally attacked, eliciting more screams from the partygoers, and prompting the guards and his fellow Keepers into action. He stuck close to his Healer, providing him the comfort and security he needed even when he began to move the younger man to a secure location.

                “Donghae!” Kyuhyun gasped out when the older man started to pull away from him.

                “I need to be able to protect you,” the Keeper told him, trusting his fellow Keepers to watch his back, even though his own body was _itching_ to move and participate in the brawl going on around them. “Just stick close to Eunhyuk, okay? And when I tell you, unleash that secret weapon of yours.”

                Kyuhyun gaped at him, eyes wide with disbelief. “But that hasn’t been mastered yet!” he hissed out, his grip on Donghae’s arm tight.

                The Keeper gave him a smile, but nodded towards Eunhyuk, who moved behind Kyuhyun. “I have faith in you,” Donghae assured him as he patted his hand before gently getting him to release his grip. “Now, stay with the Grandmaster and stay safe. I’ll be back.”

                Fear was all Kyuhyun responded him with, and Donghae had to resist the urge to stay by his Healer’s side. Despite his want, he knew he had to take care of the threat first before the Vanitas spread and word got out to the citizens. Nodding to Eunhyuk, the Keeper stepped back just as Eunhyuk placed a barrier made of flames around Kyuhyun and himself before he turned around, seeing several Vanitas attacking the guards and Keepers.

                Taking a deep breath, Donghae ducked down and held out his hands, twin daggers easily sliding out of the arm sheathes he had equipped. Without any delay, he charged forward, calling forth the fire element within his blades.

                A Keeper’s weapons were always infused with the element of their Healers. In truth to their bond, the Keeper would have a small amount of their Healer’s powers in case they needed it for emergencies – or rather in this case, dealing with a swarm of Vanitas. Vanitas were weak to the elements, but Donghae had seen time and time again that they could adapt and gradually become used to the elements.

                They were creatures never to be taken lightly, and Donghae knew that firsthand.

                Instincts kicked in.

                Everything became a blur to him as he cut through the creatures, the familiar heat giving off a warm glow in his hands. Every tortured scream, every pain-filled howl – they were deaf on his ears even as their corpses fell to the ground.

                He ducked when Jinhyuk fired his guns, watching the wind-bound spheres attack the Vanitas above him. Giving the older Keeper a brief nod, Donghae focused on killing the Vanitas, ignoring the scratches and injuries he obtained – adrenaline doing its job in making him forget it briefly as he pushed forward. As soon as he decapitated one of the creatures, he took a brief moment in surveying the scene, taking in every detail that would aid in helping them finish the battle faster.

                There wasn’t much, but Donghae knew they had to find a way to scare the rest off before it got too much. Vanitas would only cower once they recognized a stronger power – Keepers and Healers weren’t much of a threat until they recognize a far stronger power. He knew the Queen would have the capability of doing so – her strength was legendary – but in this case, he knew better than to even rely on her for help.

                This wasn’t her fight.

                After slashing down another Vanitas, Donghae jumped a few steps back to the fire barrier Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun were behind, his body tensed.

                “Donghae?”

                “I need you to do it now, Kyuhyun,” the Keeper hissed out, eyes sharpening at the increasing numbers of Vanitas.

                “But—”

                “Now!”

                There was a shift in the air around Donghae, but the Keeper didn’t dare to move. Instead, he braced himself as the fire barrier around the two Healers began to change forms, a low hiss escaping from it. The Keeper could only watch as the fiery serpent moved around him before spreading out, its embers easily causing the Vanitas to catch on fire, their corpses being burned into ashes. Screams filled the air, followed by a ruckus of the creatures scurrying for safety.

                Other Healers had followed suit, doing their best in aiding to eliminate the threat that had managed to invade the palace and attack the innocents.

                As the Vanitas’ extinction came closer, Donghae scanned the balcony, his eyes roaming until it finally landed on a shadowy figure standing on the railing, hidden by everyone else. He glowered at the stranger, eyes sharpening at the person responsible. But all he was rewarded with was a smile, cruel and wicked before the stranger faded into the darkness.

                Looking back down, Donghae felt the tensions slowly leave him once he saw the Vanitas finally gone, the pain from his injuries finally making itself known to him. Yet, all he could wonder about was the man and his purpose for attacking the people.


	4. Chapter 4

A groan escaped from Kyuhyun’s lips as he finally roused, his eyes drowsily blinking open as his mind began to nudge at him to wake up. He squinted when he was greeted by lights, his vision adjusting quickly to get used to the sudden brightness. Closing his eyes, he tried to push away the throbbing in his head. It was only when the pain began to die down did he bother attempting to open his eyes again. It took him a moment to figure out that he was currently in one of the rooms in the palace, the events from last night’s attack quickly coming back to his mind.

               He gasped, quickly moving to sit up before he felt a hand against his shoulder, preventing him from doing so. Alarmed, Kyuhyun mustered up a few flames to ward off the intruder, only to stop once he realized that the person who was stopping him was Donghae.

                “Donghae?”

                “Glad to see that you’re finally awake,” Donghae commented, slowly pulling his hand away. “Although, I think it’d be much more preferable if you didn’t have your flames trying to burn me.”

                Blinking a few times, Kyuhyun looked down to see tiny embers crawling along Donghae’s hand, beginning to mildly burn the male’s skin as he saw it slowly begin to darken. Quickly muttering out an apology, he cancelled the flames, seeing Donghae pull away his hand as he flexed it experimentally. It wasn’t damaged from what Kyuhyun could tell, but he was sure it still stung.

                “W-What happened?” He asked, deciding not to worry about it since he knew Donghae was used to being burnt by him.

                Donghae gave him a curious look. “After you passed out, the Queen graciously offered us her rooms so that we can rest,” he began, taking a seat on the chair by Kyuhyun’s bed. “A majority of us accepted, and I’ve brought you here to rest since you fainted after taking out the Vanitas. One of the elder Healers took a look at you, figuring that you’ve just spent too much energy conjuring up that fire snake.”

                Frowning, the Healer tried his best to remember that night. However, everything that came up was a blurred image, along with a vague memory of what appeared to be a man. Sighing heavily, Kyuhyun decided to forget about it as he wanted to focus on the other important matters first.

                “Okay, how long have I been asleep for?”

                “Two days,” came the answer. “And before you ask, Changwook and Changmin are both fine. Right now, they were just waiting for you to wake up.”

                “Such diligent friends.”

                “The Queen has requested that once you wake up, you go see her in the audience chamber,” Donghae told him, ignoring his previous words as he stood up again. He nodded towards the adjoining door hidden behind a pair of dark satin curtains. “There’s a bathroom over there with spare clothes for you to change into. I’ll wait for you outside.”

                Kyuhyun could only nod, watching the Keeper leave the room.

                He released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, feeling the tension leave his shoulders. Talking to Donghae had never been taxing on him, but for some reason, he could feel a small coil of anger in the back of his mind. The only problem, Kyuhyun realized, was that it wasn’t directed at Donghae, but at _him_ – as if _he_ had done something to warrant its anger.

                “I’m obviously thinking too much,” the Healer muttered to himself.

                With a determined breath, Kyuhyun decided to finally get freshened up, needing something to wake him up and take his mind off of things.

                It hadn’t taken him long to get ready, dressed in the clothes that was offered to him. As he slipped out of the room, he saw Donghae waiting for him.

                “So…any particular reason why the Queen wanted to see us?” The question slipped out before Kyuhyun could even think about holding it back. Curiosity was often his worst enemy – a fact that Donghae and many others had pointed out to him often.

                But if Donghae seemed irked, he didn’t show it, too used to it by now. “I’m not sure, but she claimed it was urgent. At the very least, you can be assured that the others would be there, as well. It would appear that you’ve definitely impressed the Queen – and the Council – with your abilities the other day.”

                The blush threatening to make itself known on Kyuhyun’s cheeks were pushed back, but he couldn’t hold back the smile on his lips.

                He looked around as they continued to walk down the hall, eyebrow rising when he saw the maids giggle and blush whenever Donghae even so much as glanced at them. The Healer tried to remember if his Keeper had always been such a ladies’ man – though he soon recalled that he never really did pay much attention to Donghae after they became Bonded. Again, the same throbbing from earlier returned, this time more forceful as if punishing him for not giving his Bonded attention.

                Shaking his head, Kyuhyun stepped closer to Donghae once they approached the doors leading to the audience chamber, faintly hearing his Keeper talking to one of the guards outside. He braced himself, watching the doors slowly begin to open before he found himself being tackled into a tight hug, arms wrapped around him with the intensity to kill a bear.

                “Kyu!” Changmin greeted. “I’m glad you’re alive!”

                “Of course he’s alive, you idiot,” Changwook commented, successfully prying his brother off of the younger. He gave Kyuhyun a glance over before giving him a smile. “It’s good to see that you’re finally awake, Sleeping Beauty. I was this close to allowing Changmin here to actually kiss you to see if you’d wake up.”

                Kyuhyun immediately made a face. “No, thank you. I’m so glad that you didn’t decide to do it.”

                A wide grin spread on Changmin’s face as he resumed hugging Kyuhyun. “And there’s the Kyuhyun that I love!”

                Looking even more disgusted by his best friend’s blatant like to express his feelings, Kyuhyun proceeded to try to push Changmin off of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Donghae join Jinhyuk and Victoria, the latter of the two hugging him tightly as she expressed obvious concern for his Keeper. It confused him, but his attention was soon caught by the ringing of loud bells.

                Almost immediately, everyone quieted just as the Queen entered the room.

\---

                _“I would like you all to go to Hong Kong on my behalf in order to meet Empress Zhang Liyin. She needs aid in healing the ill and wounded as the Vanitas attacks has been increasing as of late there. In accordance to our agreement, we have agreed to aid each other should the need calls for it. You all have proven yourself in being able to defending yourselves, along with the extent of your abilities. I ask you all this: please do what you can to prevent more from being victims to the Vanitas.”_

The words repeated themselves over in Kyuhyun’s mind, causing him to grow slightly agitated by it. There was nothing special about it aside from the obvious trust that the Queen had placed in them. Everyone was flattered by the offer, immediately accepting it. Of course, given the fact that they were not Grandmasters or even legally noticed as Healers yet, they were currently being chaperoned by Grandmaster Choi, Saeun, and – much to his displeasure – Eunhyuk.

                Shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable, Kyuhyun let a yawn escape as he leaned against Donghae, his Keeper staring out of the window. He tried to ignore whatever feeling tried to crawl into his chest, deciding to simply bury his face against the older man’s shoulder. There were prying eyes on their plane, but he didn’t care.

                Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

                But his attention was caught when he heard Eunhyuk mutter out Donghae’s name, feeling the Keeper stir a bit at the call of his name. He felt himself slightly being pushed off before being made comfortable against the seat. There was a feeling of a blanket being draped over him, and soft whispering as the sound of footsteps padded away. He opened his eyes a smidgen in time to see Donghae following Eunhyuk down to a more secluded area in the plane. The urge to frown was strong, but he hid it quickly by burying his face in the blanket he was given.

                Huffing a bit, the Healer curled up on the seat.

                He tried to listen to what they were saying, but their voices were too soft for him to hear. Kyuhyun had never felt this irritated before. It wasn’t a particularly new feeling for him – he just wanted to deny any possibility that something was _there_. And the little tug in the back of his mind agreed.

                “Don’t think about it too much.”

                Eyes opening in surprise, Kyuhyun looked over at where Donghae was standing; his back facing him but Eunhyuk was holding his arms tightly. There was an expression on the older man’s face that the Healer couldn’t describe – it was raw with emotions that looked pained, but still not enough for Kyuhyun to be able to decipher what was the truth behind that face.

                “I can’t help but—”

                “Hyuk,” came Donghae’s voice, soft yet hard. “Don’t think about it too much. For now, let’s simply do what the Queen has ordered us to do. If we even attempt to—”

                A choked gasp. “I know, I know, but I just…I can’t…”

                The sudden feeling of intrusion crept onto Kyuhyun, and he decided to ignore the conversation happening. He glanced around to see the others either asleep or talking amongst themselves, making him close his eyes. Sighing, Kyuhyun rested against the window, staring out of it as clouds drifted by. Faintly, he noticed Donghae’s and Eunhyuk’s voices get quieter, nothing but hushed whispers before they finally stopped.

                Quickly feigning sleep, Kyuhyun felt Donghae sit down next to him, readjusting his position. Then he felt the older man move him to rest against the Keeper as he buried his face against his hair.

                “If only you returned it, Kyu…maybe then I wouldn’t be able to feel so stressed out.”

                The longing in his voice made Kyuhyun bite his lip, eyes clenched shut. And the weight of it was suffocating enough for him to choke on it.

                _I want to be with you. I want to love you._

_But I can’t._

_At least, not right now._

\---

                “Welcome to Hong Kong.”

                The formal tone used on them made Donghae raise an eyebrow. He still wasn’t used to being addressed to with respect – if he could even call it that. A look around told him that the entourage greeting them was wary of him. He had to resist the urge to smile, instead choosing to stand beside Kyuhyun. The Empress hadn’t greeted them, he noted; though, the Keeper didn’t feel too put off by that.

                If there was anything he learned, it was that those of the monarchy would only greet themselves in person if absolutely necessary.

                Humming softly, Donghae stood close to Kyuhyun as he continued to examine their surroundings. Their location – an indoor flight deck barred with elemental spheres embedded into its steel walls – was one that boasted high security, but even so, Donghae could still detect several flaws in its designs. He tuned out the conversation in favor of taking in everything he could about the flight deck, noticing the guards stationed on every corner.

                He shifted his attention to Kyuhyun when he felt the Healer tug on his arm.

                “Let’s go,” the younger said to him, earning a nod.

                As they all shuffled along to the terminal, Donghae felt a hand grip his elbow and turned his head to see Victoria.

                “Are you okay, Vic?”

                Victoria’s cheeks grew slightly flustered, her grip on his elbow tightening. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she whispered just as Jinhyuk stepped up on the other side of her. “But…I’m not getting a good feeling about this, Oppa.”

                With a blink, Donghae didn’t say anything as he hummed softly in order to calm Victoria’s nerves. He shifted a bit to remove his elbow from her grasp before wrapping his arm around her waist with the intention to calm her. There were eyes on him for the action, but he didn’t care. Right now, all he knew was that Victoria needed some sense of security and comfort – something Changmin wouldn’t be able to provide, given how distracted the Healer was with talking animatedly to Kyuhyun, who looked slightly put-off by the questions thrown his way.

                From behind, he felt Jinhyuk tense up, ready to defend if necessary.

                “Calm yourself,” Donghae told the older man quietly, keeping his eyes focused on Kyuhyun. “It wouldn’t do any good for you if you decide to attack our allies.”

                A grunt. “I make no promises,” the older Keeper muttered.

                Donghae chuckled softly before hearing voices up ahead. Eyes sharp, the Keeper only slightly relaxed when he noticed that it was only more of the Empress’s entourage, all waiting for them patiently to arrive. However, it was the man who walked out of the crowd that caught his attention, his instincts screaming at him to do something.

                Pushing it down, he exhaled deeply, needing to calm himself.

                It wouldn’t do any good for him should he even attempt to attack the man.

                “It is an honor to have the Queen’s most trusted entourage to come down Hong Kong on her behalf,” the man spoke, his voice deep yet airy. It was as if he was respecting yet mocking them – a combination Donghae knew all too well during his time in the Academy. “My name is Han Geng, and I am—”

                “Empress Zhang Liyin’s Keeper.”

                Donghae ducked his head to hide the smile on his face as all eyes turned to Kyuhyun.

                “A-Ah, apologies,” Kyuhyun quickly stammered out, embarrassed. “I just…uh…”

                “He has that habit of reading up on everything that interests him,” Donghae decided to speak up to save his Bonded from further embarrassment. He smiled amiably when Han Geng turned his curious gaze on him, not allowing the sudden unease wash over him like a wave of rocks. It was uncomfortable, weighing, and it made him stiffen at the possibilities running through the oldest Keeper’s mind. His own instincts continued to scream – warning, yelling, _ordering_ him to move and take action.

                But his desires were not as important as their mission.

                So, it was a relief that Han Geng returned the smile with an ease that would surely put even the patience of saints’ to shame.

                “An honor, then,” Han Geng commented, turning around as he led them to their convoy. “The Empress was anxious to meet you herself, but given the current state of our country, she hadn’t managed to spare the time.”

                “Has something happened?” Eunhyuk questioned.

                A nod and a frown. “The Vanitas attacks have been increasing as of late, so she has been going personally to do what she can to aid the ill and wounded. However, there have been witnesses to seeing loved ones turn into Vanitas.”

                “That’s horrible,” Saeun gasped, her eyes wide with horror at the information.

                Han Geng gave her his best smile. “It is something that cannot be helped. But please do not be startled by anything that you might see.”

                With a raised eyebrow, Donghae looked to the side as they all entered the vehicle, immediately sticking close to Kyuhyun.

\---

                Twenty minutes passed before murmuring caught his attention.

                Fear struck him and Donghae had to inhale sharply for it not to affect him. It was Kyuhyun’s fears that were beginning to gather inside of him, their bond affecting him greatly as Kyuhyun’s feelings began to grow stronger. But it was a double-edged sword as Donghae couldn’t send anything to his charge in return to assure him. So, he simply put his arm around the younger and tugged him close. Arms clung to his, needing the stability to ground himself.

                Eyes were wide on the young Healer’s face, displaying every emotion at the horror he was witnessing.

                And as Donghae followed his gaze, he could see why.

                The city was practically in shambles, darkness lurking in every corner and bodies spread out as if on display. Blood painted the streets, dismembered limbs piling up into mountains. Ruins of destroyed homes were all that was left; the clouds painted with a color of darkness, no light able to penetrate through to give out a ray of hope. It was a painting of despair, shadows creeping onto the edges like wisps, spreading out until the image was starting to be blurred.

                It was a city of no hope.

                In the distance, there was a palace, shining brightly like the moon on the darkest night. Its silvery glow illuminated through the darkness, but it resembled more of a fog than a real form of light. Even from where he was sitting, Donghae was still perfectly capable of seeing the barrier surrounding the palace, spread out as far as it could – it only failed to reach the furthest parts of the city that was left to fend for itself, its people left defenseless and the Vanitas free to lurk.

                But the horror remained.

                And Donghae’s arm tightened around Kyuhyun as he continued to take in the sight.

                If Hong Kong had been reduced to this – to this…destruction – then he had a feeling that there were much more out there – bigger cities – that will suffer the same fate. Healers and Keepers could only do much to prevent the inevitable, but everything came down to one conclusion.

                And with it would come the inevitable desire to put it all to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

 

                It was a land of death.

                No matter where Kyuhyun looked, it was all he could see.

                He heard only rumors of the terror that lurked in what would appear to be ruins of the outskirts in Hong Kong. There were only hushed whispers of the situation, all kept under wraps to avoid causing panic within the people. The outskirts were nothing but a painting of darkness and blood, all messy and unruly and yet still beautiful in its own, odd way. It had enchanted him, Kyuhyun would admit, because it was his first time seeing such carnage.

                And the reality of it made it all the more daunting on him.

                A shudder ran through him at the realization of it all; the knowledge that the Vanitas attacks have been becoming more frequent – more dangerous – was unnerving. He shook his head, doing his best to focus on the conversation around them as Han Geng and the elder Grandmasters talked to one another, discussing their plans. Being in the palace should make him feel secure, but it didn’t.

                Instead, he felt more as if he was being watched.

                A soothing hand on his back had him relaxing a smidgen. “You really should learn to hide your emotions better,” came a whisper against his ear, the hand on his back pressing against it harder. “Otherwise, everyone can read you like an open book.”

                Sighing softly, Kyuhyun glanced over at Donghae. “Wonderful advice – is there anything else you can tell me?”

                “Be prepared?” The older male smiled as he pulled his hand away. “Hong Kong is a dangerous place, after all. We might be in the safety of the barriers set up by the Empress and her Council, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that they won’t be able to go through it. The Vanitas has the capability to adjust and adapt the same way we do.”

                Kyuhyun made a face. “Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better.”

                The Keeper gave a shrug. “Just something to keep you on your toes,” he said simply, patting his shoulder affectionately. “But right now, I think it’d be a good idea for you to expect the unexpected.”

                “What is that supposed to mean?”

                “He means that it’ll be good for you not to think that everything will go as according to what you think,” Jinhyuk chimed in as he fell into step with them. “Right now, we’re in an unknown territory. This isn’t our playground anymore; this is something out of our bounds.”

                Kyuhyun stared at the Keeper, slightly shocked that Jinhyuk had spoken to him. While he had known the older man since they were in their teens – the time when Jinhyuk had nonchalantly walked up to Changwook to declare that he’d be his Keeper from now on – he was never really on close terms with the male. In fact, Kyuhyun often left it up to Donghae, who had enough energy to make friends for the two of them.

                “R-Right.”

                Turning away, he missed the knowing smiles the Keepers gave each other behind his back.

                However, their attention became caught by a low humming sound.

                “The Empress has agreed to meet the Grandmasters,” Han Geng spoke up, stopping in front of a pair of double doors. “I’ll have the rest of the guards take the others to their rooms before we meet again at dinner.”

                Both Grandmaster Choi and Eunhyuk nodded in agreement, glancing at the others.

                “This won’t be long,” Grandmaster Choi assured them, giving them a smile. “Grandmaster Kim, please remain for you are one, too.”

                Flustered, Saeun gave a bow, her smile tugged up into a shy smile.

                After wishing her their best, the remaining group obediently followed the guards down another hallway – one larger and filled with doors, the windows barred and covered with curtains. It wasn’t exactly the best kind of environment to provide a home-like feel; in fact, Kyuhyun felt as if it was a prison instead.

                “Here are your temporary quarters,” one of the guards told them, gesturing the rooms. “You are free to choose any room you wish. The only restriction you have is the Empress’s quarters, and the Quarter Room. Other than that, you may wander around if you’d like.”

                “Thank you,” Donghae said with a smile.

                The guards bowed to them before excusing themselves, leaving the group alone.

                “So,” Changmin began, breaking the silence before it could even develop. “Vic and I are going to take this room here, so please don’t disturb us, and we’ll see you all once we’re called down for dinner!”

                Everyone watched with bemused expression as Changmin grabbed Victoria and abruptly shoved themselves into a random room, the door slamming behind them.

                Blinking once, Changwook sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Turning to Kyuhyun and Donghae, he nodded once at them before leading Jinhyuk to their room.

                “Well, they certainly don’t waste any time,” Donghae commented, turning around and began to push Kyuhyun to a random room, ignoring his protests. “Oh, relax, Kyu. You need rest, and so do I. If it’ll go down like I think it will, then there’s no harm in it.”

                Kyuhyun scowled. “But there are people out there who need to be healed!”

                “You’re no good to them if your energy is drained,” his Keeper told him calmly as they entered the room, closing the door behind them after bringing in their luggage. “Listen, Kyuhyun. Right now, you need to learn to be able to rest whenever you get the chance, and think about the things you can do.”

                “I know that I can—”

                He stopped when Donghae held up a hand, obediently falling silent.

                Donghae raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you forget what Sungmin-hyung told you when he first began to help you train?” he asked, and Kyuhyun was jolted at the mention of the man. “He told you not to do anything reckless – always keep a level-head, regardless of the situation. If you should try to move on your own without assessing the true reality of the problem, then you’ll only end up becoming dust.”

                With a pout, Kyuhyun finally nodded and relented. He knew the Keeper only spoke the truth considering the fact that Sungmin had practically beaten it into his head about his rules.

                _“Don’t even think about trying to risk your life by running into a battle,” Sungmin told him, the older man hitting the top of his head, eyes narrowed. He stood in front of the child, who had the decency to appear chastised. “Even if you think that you have the strength to take on ten armies, it doesn’t necessarily mean that you aren’t human like everyone else.”_

_The boy pouted before scowling. “Then what’s the point of using this power if I can’t even use it to help people?!”_

_Sighing softly, Sungmin shook his head and looked over at Donghae, who merely smiled. Huffing a bit, he turned back to Kyuhyun. “It’s honorable of you wanting to help everyone you can, but you can’t. That’s the reality of the situation. Everyone has limits, Kyuhyun – that’s something no one can refute. Even if they surpass that limit, another will only be formed until the person breaks down.”_

_“So you’re saying I can’t help anybody?”_

_“I’m saying that you should focus on helping what matters the most,” the Grandmaster sighed out as he crouched in front of the boy. “Kyuhyun, this world is dangerous if you don’t use your head. You’re smart enough already, but you still lack the means of understanding the reality of it all. Healers are deemed as ‘protectors’ of our world – they’re the ones who can wield the elements of nature and use them according to will. However, one wrong move is enough to cause your downfall – you’ll be nothing more but a speck of dust waiting to be crushed under someone’s feet.”_

“He’s always been a cruel man.”

                Donghae smiled, beginning to rearrange their belongings on their respective beds. “Yes, but you did ask him to teach you what he knew so that you can come this far. But you should rest. It’ll do you some good.”

                Mumbling something out, Kyuhyun could only acquiesce, falling on top of a bed and curled up. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be tugged into the darkness of his subconscious, waiting to claim him again.

\---

                _Eyes sliding open, he wasn’t surprised to see the familiar face looking at him with that same smile on his lips._

_“How long do you think you can go on thinking you can care for that boy?” the familiar stranger whispered, fingers gently touching his cheek. “We both know what will happen should he fail to realize the consequences of his actions. His reality and this one are two different things – he can never accept both.”_

_“I can always try, can’t I?”_

_The smile widened. “You can,” the other agreed amiably. “But in the end, it will always come down to one thing, my love.”_

_“And what’s that?”_

_“You belong to me.”_

The scar on his shoulder burned.

                Rubbing it soothingly, Donghae breathed out and shook his head. As he pulled his hand away, he stared at the sleeping form of Kyuhyun, smiling faintly at the sight. It was rare for the Healer to actually agree to sleep – he had the tendency to pass out during his training sessions, after all, but Donghae was glad that the younger was able to see his reasoning this time.

                Being in Hong Kong sent chills down the Keeper’s spine as it was the famed ‘city of death’. He had seen the news online, of course, but nothing would ever compare to the reality he had seen.

                With a sigh, Donghae closed his eyes and thought about their predicament.

                If he was to be honest, then he’d consider the idea that the Vanitas have been focusing their attacks on cities because cities often held the darkest secrets. In small towns or even villages, it was harder to maneuver – there had to be subtle movements to conceal such secrets. From his experience, the cities that kept the secrets were often the ones that held the nastiest past.

                And Donghae wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay in the so-called ‘city of death’ if it meant putting Kyuhyun in danger again.

                Sighing, he took one last look at the windows before shutting the drapes, allowing the room to be enveloped in darkness.

                “I’ve made a promise to protect you, and I will,” Donghae whispered, running his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair. “Even if I have to go through Hell and back to ensure that.”

                His attention was caught by the subtle knocking on his door. Frowning, the Keeper glanced once at his charge before walking over to open it, unsurprised to see Eunhyuk standing outside. With a hand gesture, Donghae stepped out of the room and closed the door, giving the older man his attention.

                “Well?”

                “The Vanitas are after the Animus,” the Grandmaster shared with him, and Donghae immediately stiffened. “Right now, they’re randomly attacking cities they think might possess it, but—”

                “They’re running out of places to look for,” Donghae finished, earning a nod. Sighing heavily, he ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about their options. “Each city attacked was somehow connected to the Animus, then, or they’re just attacking on random. But Vanitas would die if they even attempt to go near it.”

                Nodding, Eunhyuk leaned against the wall beside him, arms crossed. With a head tilt, he regarded the younger man for a moment. “That’s why it’s all so puzzling. Why would the Vanitas even attempt to go after the soul of the world if they’ll die long before they can even touch it?”

                Pursing his lips, the Keeper thought about what he had just learned. From what he read, the Vanitas attacks were increasing substantially, enough to warn off anyone who even dared to fight back. It was odd on its own that the Vanitas had even considered the idea of attacking in packs. They were more of those who worked solo, preferring not to share their kill and take in the powers of their victims for themselves. So, the idea alone that they even considered working together was disconcerting. They were far from idiotic creatures – Donghae knew they were just as intelligent as any human being should they gather enough awareness of it.

                But it still didn’t explain why—

                “Someone’s controlling them.”

                Eunhyuk looked over at him, eyebrow raised. “How do you figure that?”

                “Vanitas aren’t stupid creatures, and you know that. But they’re still beasts all the same – their mindset doesn’t exactly leave much room for development other than what they’re already capable of holding. Working together in a pack is foreign to them because they still have that human desire of selfishness – working together isn’t even an _option_. From the way I see it, the Vanitas are nothing more but puppets assigned to do their master’s bidding.”

                The Grandmaster frowned slightly. “But for a person to be able to control that much Vanitas…”

                “It is possible that whoever it is, they possess a large amount of power to manipulate the bodies,” Donghae commented, his voice quiet. There were speculations he could already see, each of them pointing at one possible answer that he didn’t want to accept. Shaking his head, he looked over at the older man. “Anyway, regardless of what it is, we’ll need to be even more careful. If they’re looking for the Animus, then chances are that they’ll go through every city in order to find it.”

                “How do you find something that’s part of legend?”

                Donghae gave a shrug, giving him a look. “How do you find anything nowadays?” he asked back. “This world was created by the Animus – it gave us the Bonds that connect us all.”

                “Even if not everyone wants it.”

                Pursing his lips together, the younger man refused to say anything to refute it. Instead, he shook his head and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “In any case, we have a lead as to what they want. Did the Empress say anything else?”

                “She wants us all to go to the battle grounds tomorrow to check out the situation.”

                Donghae snorted, turning around to face the door. “A battle ground? I think it’d be best to call it a cemetery instead.”

                “How dark.”

                “This reality is dark,” the younger man said, grabbing the door knob as he glanced over at the Grandmaster. At the look in his eyes, Donghae breathed out and looked away from him. “You know it as well as I do, Hyuk. This reality is harsh and cruel – only anyone who can accept it can be strong enough to survive it.”

                The older man gazed at him for a moment, arms crossed. Then he finally nodded, turning to walk away just as Donghae entered his shared room with Kyuhyun.


	6. Chapter 6

The first order issued was to go to the battlegrounds, to tend to the sick and dying. None of them had argued – none of them dared to. They knew what they had to do; it was the very reason why they came to Hong Kong in the first place. Right now, they had to take care of the important situations first before doing anything else.

                In the city of death, one must be careful in doing what they can.

                Kyuhyun watched as guards took another corpse away from him, feeling useless at being unable to heal the injured soldier. However, even he knew his limits as being able to regenerate organs was an impossible task. Closing his eyes, he tried to get the dead man’s face out of his mind, needing to focus or else he’ll end up setting one of these bodies on fire. With a deep inhale, he opened his eyes and searched for his Keeper.

                And immediately felt himself grow disgruntled at seeing the older man beside Eunhyuk.

                He didn’t know why he was even concerned about Donghae’s relationship with the Grandmaster as Donghae himself had said that there was nothing between them. However, the Healer knew the true reason why he was feeling just slightly jealous at how close the two of them were.

                It was because he wished he could be the same person Donghae trusted everything to.

                _You refuse to complete the Bond with him, and you think you have the right to feel jealous? Why, aren’t you just a selfish man?_

Fingers curling, Kyuhyun gritted his teeth as he fought against the voice in his head. It was starting to get more talkative, he realized, and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. But when he saw Donghae look over at him, he noticed the concern on the older man’s face, knowing that the Keeper was currently feeling his emotions, too. He swallowed when he noticed that Eunhyuk also looked over, a curious expression masking the older Healer’s face.

                _Just give him to me, and you won’t have to worry about him anymore._

“Kyuhyun.”

                Startled, the Healer felt hands on his shoulders, almost as if trying to ground him to reality, and looked up to see Donghae’s concerned face. He swallowed a bit, upset at himself for not being able to feel absolutely nothing coming from Donghae’s side of their Bond.

                “I’m fine,” the Healer managed to say, shoving the Keeper’s hands off of him. “Are there any others that need to be healed?”

                A flicker of emotion crossed Donghae’s face before he nodded, allowing his hands to drop at his sides. “Yeah, in the Quarantine zones; Saeun is already in there, too, so you can help her.”

                Nodding, Kyuhyun headed over to the sealed off section in the area, frowning slightly at the stench of blood staining the air. It was horrible, but he knew he couldn’t do anything himself to prevent it.

                As he entered the area, Kyuhyun was horrified to see the amount of injured. It wasn’t just all bloodied scratches and heavy illness – no, he could see dismembered limbs, blood staining torsos, and a few organs beginning to fall out. Bile rose up in his throat, making him turn away from the scene and cling onto Donghae, who had followed behind him.

                “What kind of horror is this?” he whispered, hiding his face against the older man’s chest.

                Sighing softly, Donghae wrapped his arms around the younger man, nodding to Saeun when she looked up at them. He tugged the younger out of the Quarantines, keeping a tight hold on the younger man. With a deep breath, Donghae shook his head as he heard Kyuhyun continue to whimper.

                “This is the true reality of what’s going on,” he whispered into Kyuhyun’s ear. “The Vanitas take no prisoners.”

                “But they don’t eat people!”

                Donghae sighed and nodded. “You’re right, but it doesn’t mean they’re not ruthless. Vanitas are creatures seeking after the powers of their victims, Kyuhyun. Once they obtain that power, then nothing else matters anymore.”

                “It’s cruel.”

                “It’s reality.”

                Kyuhyun closed his eyes, trying to control his shaking. It was bad for a Healer to show such weakness during these times, but he couldn’t help it. This was his first time actually stepping out onto what could actually be considered a battleground. Back in Seoul, the city was barricaded, safe from the outside world. With a startling revelation, he realized that he was sheltered back in their home as the Queen and the Grandmasters were the ones doing the most work.

                Or, perhaps, he chose to be completely oblivious to it all.

                Curling his fingers into Donghae’s shirt, he rested his forehead against the Keeper’s shoulder. “I hate this.”

                “This is what you’ve been training for, Kyu,” the older man whispered. “For every piece of it – you need to prove to yourself that you can handle the situation, regardless of how bad it seems. Right now, these people need you more than anything. Show them that you’re worth it.”

                Looking up at him, Kyuhyun could see the gentleness in the older man’s eyes. He nodded and pulled away, taking a deep breath in order to focus on the task at hand. With a silent resolve, he headed back into the Quarantine zones, ignoring how the smell of blood became stronger. Flicking his wrist, he called forth his flames, allowing them to spread out and begin to heal whoever he could.

                It would be his first task as a Healer outside of his home.

                And he needed to prove he could do it.

                However, he jolted when he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly, causing his flames to disperse. Looking down, Kyuhyun saw one of the soldiers gazing up at him.

                “They….searching…..Animus,” the soldier wheezed out, his grip tightening more around his wrist.

                Confusion quickly settled in. “Animus?”

                “Wa…Wants to…”

                Kyuhyun’s eyes widened when he saw tendrils of darkness suddenly sprung up from around the soldier, curling around him. As one brushed against his hand, a burning sensation spiked up and he felt his body freezing in places.

                _“Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_Looking up, the younger man smiled at the uneasiness in the older man’s voice. Reaching up, he cupped his cheek and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. “I’m sure,” he assured. “After all, this isn’t the first time I’ve done something like this.”_

_“But it’s the first time you’re doing something that the others wouldn’t approve of.”_

_“I’ve always been a bit of a rebel,” the younger man laughed, patting his cheek. “But do not worry, my love. I have considered every possibility and results – nothing can go wrong with my calculations.”_

_Sighing, the older man could only nod, turning his gaze over to the pure white crystal in the center of the room, shining brightly in the container it was held in. The aura it gave off was strong, powerful – enough to make any man or creature bend to its will._

_“The Animus is getting anxious.”_

_The younger man smiled as he leaned back against his lover. “Do not worry; it’s time will come soon. With its power, we will change history forever.”_

“—hyun! Kyuhyun!”

                Gasping, Kyuhyun realized he was cradled in Changwook’s arms, the sounds of fighting going on around him. He faintly felt a familiar brush of water over him, followed by the warm sensation of its healing properties.

                “W-What?”

                “You’re finally awake,” Changmin sighed out in relief, pulling his hands away. “Changwook, let’s get him out of here.”

                Nodding, Changwook began to stand with Kyuhyun in his arms before pausing when the younger began to squirm. Grunting a bit, he tightened his grip on the other to prevent him from falling. “Kyu, don’t squirm! You’re moving too much and you’ll just end up hurting yourself again!”

                “What the fuck is happening?” Kyuhyun demanded before seeing Donghae fly back. His eyes widened at seeing his Keeper harmed, his daggers dull with the loss of its powers. “Donghae!”

                “No, Kyu, you can’t!” Changmin argued as he forced his best friend to remain still. “You’re still hurt from where the Vanitas attacked you!”

                At that, Kyuhyun froze, eyes widening in shock. He struggled to remember how he was hurt by a Vanitas, but nothing came up other than the wounded soldier that had grabbed him.

                _“The Animus…they’re looking for the Animus…and they will stop at nothing to get it.”_

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of a nearby explosion, causing him to wince at the loudness of it. As he covered his ears, allowing Changwook to finally move him to a safer place, he saw Donghae get up in time to avoid being attacked by another Vanitas. He wanted to do something to help his Keeper, but he knew that he couldn’t in his current condition. Vanitas attacks were often deadly if one stuck their talon into the skin for a few minutes, rendering their victims immobile enough for them to be killed. The Healer could feel the same venom still running through his body, beginning to push at him into the darkness of his subconscious again.

                But all he could focus on was Donghae, his Keeper dispatching the Vanitas trying to kill him before it could manage to attack him again.

                _“My love.”_

Everything became silent, even the Vanitas had frozen in their place due to the sudden stillness in the air. No one dared to breathe, too cautious of what should happen if they chose to do so. However, one Vanitas  was brave enough to break it, allowing a screech to escape from it – only for it and its companions to be completely frozen in ice.

                “What the fuck?” Changwook hissed out as the Healers took in the sight of the frozen group of creatures.

                Kyuhyun stared at it, mesmerized.

                There were very few Healers who possessed the power of secondary elements – lightning and ice being the prime examples. Such mastery was difficult as secondary elements had to draw power from the primary elements, especially since the primary elements on their own were difficult to master already. But seeing such form of power – seeing the mastery of it – left Kyuhyun completely mesmerized by it; it was his first time seeing such power that didn’t come from a Grandmaster.

                “The fuck was that?” he heard Eunhyuk hiss out.

                They got their answer when a man entirely dressed in black appeared in the middle of the frozen creatures by a swirl of dark mist. The man seemed strange; giving off a different kind of aura Kyuhyun was so used to feeling around other Healers. His energy didn’t seem pure at all – more like an energy of pure darkness that he had come to connect with the Vanitas.

                “Who are you?” Grandmaster Choi demanded as he stepped forward.

                The man peeked up at them from underneath his cowl, piercing blue eyes staring back at the Grandmaster. “Who I am is none of your concern,” he spoke up, his voice deep and resonating, sounding as if it echoed throughout the field. “But take this warning for it will be the last I give you. Leave Hong Kong.”

                “And why should we?” Eunhyuk demanded. “Do you really think we’d listen to someone like you?”

                “It is my duty to protect the Animus,” the stranger said. “And should you all decide to pursue this matter further, I will not hesitate to cut you down to protect it.”

                Confusion quickly settled in, and Kyuhyun frowned slightly.

                Why was everyone so adamant about obtaining the Animus? As far as he was concerned, it was nothing more but a myth. There was no physical evidence of it ever existing, but he had heard stories from Sungmin about it once. Yet, Kyuyhun wasn’t sure why anyone would want it.

                And it was evident the others felt the same.

                “Why would we even want to obtain the Animus?” Grandmaster Choi decided to ask.

                Blue eyes blinked, and Kyuhyun suddenly felt the air around them grow increasingly colder. He began to breathe heavily as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs. However, each breath he took sent sharp needles of coldness inside of him, making him choke a bit.

                “Why else would you be here?” the stranger demanded. “The Queen would not send her forces out unless it is for the Animus.”

                “You do not know us.”

                “I know your Queen more than you know.”

                Kyuhyun felt fear as spikes of ice begin to appear around the stranger, making him take a step back in reaction. It was the first time he had ever felt such fear – not even the Vanitas were able to make him feel such a thing before. The amount of power he held was truly frightening; it exceeded far beyond any power the Grandmasters or even the Queen and the Empress held. For the first time, he was horrified.

                But then he felt something in the pit of his stomach.

                The fear was steadily being pushed away by something, warmth he had never known before slowly coming to life. It was something he wasn’t used to, but Kyuhyun had to admit that he liked it. There was another presence forming in the back of his mind, making him increasingly aware of the stranger.

                “I will not say this again,” the man said as the spikes continued to grow bigger. “If you continue to stay in Hong Kong, then I will be sure to eliminate you all. Hong Kong is not a place for you to be.”

                Eunhyuk stepped up, his expression angry. “And you think we will listen to what you say? You do not have a right to tell us what to do. We will not obey your words.”

                “Then you have just endangered your lives and your friends’ lives.

                Without another word, the masked man flicked his wrist, causing all of the ice spikes to shatter into dust.

                As Grandmaster Choi used the element of wind to blow it all away, Kyuhyun noticed that the masked man was gone. He was amazed, in awe of the stranger and his power. And if his gut was telling him the truth, then there was a possibility that a Bond had formed between them, but he wasn’t sure of how to react to that.

                But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Victoria scream out Donghae’s name, spinning around quickly in time to see his Keeper fall unconscious, and a new feeling over came him as he hurried over to the fallen man. For now, he would think about the masked man later; right now, Kyuhyun needed to attend to his Keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Like...short.

“Kyuhyun.”

                Jerking awake, Kyuhyun blinked blearily at the owner of the voice. It took him a few minutes before it finally clicked in his mind, causing him to sigh out and ignore his presence as he looked back down at Donghae. He bit his lip, guilt quickly flooding through him at feeing useless. For the first time, Kyuhyun was completely unable to heal someone since, for some reason, Donghae’s body was struggling to accept his Healer’s powers.

                And it was a punch in the gut for him to realize he couldn’t even heal his own Keeper.

                “He’ll be fine, Kyu,” Changmin sighed as he sat down next to his best friend. “Donghae-hyung has always been a fighter. You know that he won’t go down easy.”

                “But this is the first time I had ever seen him like this,” Kyuhyun whispered, grabbing his Keeper’s hand. He frowned at feeling how cold it was, wanting to at least do something to help the older man.

                Changmin gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his shoulder. “It’ll be okay, you know. Besides, the Empress even had their best Healer on hand to help out.”

                “Even so…”

                “I’ve never seen you so worried about him before.”

                Frowning slightly, Kyuhyun kept his eyes focused on Donghae’s face. He could recall the warmth he felt when the masked man appeared. It was something new, and he was afraid of what it could mean. Then the thought of Donghae and their Bond brought him back to reality, making him torn between his two desires.

                “I…have a problem,” Kyuhyun admitted quietly, idly playing with his Keeper’s fingers.

                Changmin raised an eyebrow, leaning back to look at him better. “What kind of problem? I mean, I love you, but I’m not attracted to you that way.”

                Eye twitching, the younger reached over to smack his best friend’s shoulder. He ignored the snicker Changmin let out, looking back at Donghae’s face. At seeing the peaceful look on the older man’s face, the ache in his heart grew more painful.

                “I think…I’m Bonded to that masked man.”

                The air stilled.

                Even the machines monitoring Donghae’s status seemed to have grown quiet, stunned into silence by the admittance.

                Despite knowing he was at fault, Kyuhyun was beginning to grow slightly antsy at the continued silence. With a hard swallow, he looked back at Changmin in time to see his best friend gaping at him, shock evident on his visage.

                “Don’t look at me like that.”

                Snapped out of his stupor, the older man gave him a look of disbelief. “In case you seem to have forgotten, Donghae’s your Bonded,” he hissed at his best friend, gesturing to the sleeping man in front of them. “How the hell can you be Bonded to another guy? There’s no way of that ever happening!”

                A low sound reached their ears, causing them to hush as their wide eyes stared at Donghae’s form. As much as it would be nice for the Keeper to awaken, Kyuhyun knew that this wasn’t the type of conversation he wanted his Keeper to listen in on. The last thing he wanted was for Donghae to feel unimportant after so many years of them being together, being childhood friends to the point where they reached now. He could remember Donghae’s attempts of getting him to return his affection, but it never worked.

                And Kyuhyun wondered now if it was even possible to do so when he was Bonded to another.

                “It’s not as if I can help it, okay?” Kyuhyun mumbled out. “It just happened. How am I supposed to even prevent a Bond from forming, anyway? It happens between two people who are destined for each other.”

                Changmin pursed his lips, glancing back at Donghae when the older man had settled. “Yeah, but still…once Donghae-hyung finds out about this, he’ll be devastated. Victoria and Jinhyuk-hyung would not be happy about this, either.”

                Groaning, the younger man covered his face with his hands, the reality of his situation coming into full fruition. “But what can I do, Minnie? This isn’t exactly something I can stop whenever I want to.”

                “I guess it’s a good thing Donghae-hyung suffers from a one-sided Bond, then.”

                The young Healer tensed at his best friend’s words. He knew what it meant to suffer from a one-sided Bond, despite never having to experience it himself. But he had heard stories – all of them terrible. There was a brief memory of witnessing his aunt suffering from a one-sided Bond, being discriminated by her peers because her destined one didn’t return her affections. Many stories were told, some of them claiming that his aunt had the misfortune of being destined to love someone who was also destined for another.

                And it just made Kyuhyun all the more horrified to learn that the same fate might happen to them.

                “There has got to be a way to break this Bond,” Kyuhyun muttered, biting his thumbnail. “At the very least, Donghae can have the chance of freedom to love whoever he wants without the Bond telling him who to love.”

                Changmin rolled his eyes. “The Bond exists for a reason, you know,” he reminded him. “How are people supposed to feel if others can start breaking Bonds left and right?”

                “It’s happened before.”

                The two men jumped at the new voice, soft and slightly timid.

                Startled, they turned around to see a young woman shyly entering the room with another woman following in behind her.

                “I’m sorry for intruding,” she said apologetically. “Doctor Jung had wanted me to check up on the patient.”

                Changmin shook his head. “No, not at all. Please, come in, Doctor Park.”

                “Doctor Park?”

                “Park Minyoung,” the young woman introduced herself to Kyuhyun, giving him a greeting bow. “And I apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation. I didn’t mean to.”

                Shaking his head, Kyuhyun gave her a look, seeing the woman standing behind her stiffening slightly. “You said that breaking a Bond has happened before?”

                Minyoung had the decency to look somewhat shamed, shifting a bit uncomfortably on her spot. Then, she gave a nod, looking just the tiny bit upset at having revealed the information to them. “Yes, but it was a long time ago. Breaking a Bond is always a dangerous thing to do because of the repercussions, but this person had risked it in order to be with someone else.”

                “How did he break it?” Kyuhyun asked, now focusing all of his attention on her.

                The woman behind Minyoung frowned. “Noona—”

                “It’s okay, Hyoyeon,” Minyoung assured the other woman, giving her a small smile. Turning her attention back to Kyuhyun, the smile fell into a frown. “I’m not so sure myself. The details hadn’t been clear and the person who broke their Bond refuses to indulge any more information on it.”

                “Is there a way to find this person?” Kyuhyun continued to question, seeing Changmin give him a disapproving look from the corner of his eye. At seeing the reluctance masking Minyoung’s face, he swallowed hard. “Please. I need to know.”

                Minyoung seemed torn, glancing at Hyoyeon, who was glaring at Kyuhyun. Sighing softly, she gave him a nod. “You can find the person in the North district,” she informed him, watching as he immediately stood up at the news. “There is a bar called ‘Heebum’ that you will need to go to. They will tell you where you can find the person.”

                “Is it safe?” Changmin demanded, holding Kyuhyun back before his best friend could go sprinting out of the room. “Why won’t you just tell us the name of the person who broke their Bond?”

                Hyoyeon stepped forward. “Because this person has already been shamed enough by the community,” she hissed out. “No one else needs to know of his sin.”

                Seeing the protectiveness flaring in Hyoyeon’s eyes, Kyuhyun placed a hand on Changmin’s shoulder, nodding to Minyoung. “Thank you for the information. Please, watch over him for me.”

                Minyoung agreed softly, and once getting her approval, he and Changmin hurried out of the room.

                There was a way to break the Bond.

                That meant that Kyuhyun didn’t have to make Donghae suffer anymore.

\---

                Taking a sip of her tea, Empress Zhang Liyin paused in her actions when she felt the air in the room grow colder. As she put her cup down, she noticed Han Geng take a step into the room from the corner, but halted when she gave him a slow headshake. There was obvious reluctance from his part, but he eventually nodded and returned to his position. With a soft sigh, Emperss Zhang Liyin folded her hands together on her lap as she watched her breath become frost in the air, ice slowly creeping its way into the room.

                Empress Zhang Liyin sat back in her chair, lifting her eyes to the man standing across from her.

                “It’s been a long time, Oppa,” she greeted softly, seeing those piercing blue eyes darken. “I haven’t been expecting to see you back here in Hong Kong. What can I do for you?”

                “Cancel your search for the Animus,” the man told her as more ice began to form around them.

                There was an itch within the Empress to retaliate against him, the coldness in the air quickly biting into her skin. However, she knew that her powers over wind weren’t nearly as strong enough to melt his powers of ice. If there was anything she had learned from their history together, it was that fighting against him would be equivalent to death. So, she wisely kept herself still, needing to keep her composure even when frost was beginning to form on her skin.

                “You know that I can’t do that, Oppa,” she began to say, glancing at Han Geng to ensure that he was still in his place, “The Vanitas are searching for the Animus as well. It would not be a good idea to allow them to obtain it and use it for their own grief.”

                Blue eyes flashed.

                “And it is not your place to get involved anymore,” the stranger told her. “You left that role years ago when you decided to take on this one. You cannot play two roles, Zhang Liyin.”

                Anger flared within her. “And you think that you can? You do not have the authority to tell me what to do, especially after you left us all of those years ago. You were the one who betrayed us first, Oppa. You do not have the right to tell me what to do.”

                Empress Zhang Liyin stiffened when she felt a cold trail go down her spine, surprised by how easily it had managed to form without her knowledge. At feeling it seep through her skin, she forced herself to relax as she kept her eyes on the man before her. Fear was a familiar emotion, her skin crawling with unease and paranoia quickly settling in. It made her clench her fingers on the edge of the table, her nails digging into the wood.

                She had forgotten the effect he had on her.

                No matter how long it had been since they last met, Empress Zhang Liyin could never forget how their last meeting went. She still had the scars to prove it.

                “Oppa—”

                “This will be my warning to you, Zhang Liyin,” the masked man told her deeply. “Cease your search for the Animus, and you and your kingdom will not fall.”

                The Empress frowned deeply at the implications. “Did you cause those cities to fall, too?”

                “They had been victims of the search long before I reached them.”

                “But—”

                Her words died on her tongue as she watched him disappear into the shadows, the ice and frost going along with him. With the room slowly turning back to normal, the Empress finally allowed herself to relax, gazing back down at her tea that was slowly defrosting from the powers of her former friend. Reaching out for it, she realized just how shaky her hand was, her fear becoming more dominant even when the other was gone from her presence.

                A bigger hand touched hers, snapping out of her thoughts.

                “Zhang Liyin?”

                Swallowing, the Empress shook her head. “It is fine, Han Geng,” she assured her Keeper. “But this just means that our search for the Animus has only gotten closer. It is indeed here in Hong Kong, but we must tread carefully now. If he is still the same as he once was before, then that means that he will truly follow on his words in stopping us if absolutely necessary.”

                Han Geng frowned, pulling his hand away and standing vigilant by her side. “Are you sure you are willing to take this risk, Your Highness? If you say he will truly go on his word, then that means he will cause you and your kingdom to fall should we continue this mission.”

                “It is absolutely necessary. No matter what happens, it must be done.”

                With a heavy breath, Empress Zhang Liyin closed her eyes, memories of her past coming to the forefront. It had been ages since she last recalled her past, having buried it deep into her mind in order to forget the events that happened.

                Han Geng frowned slightly, a heavy breath escaping from him. “If that is what Your Highness wishes, but my worries will still remain.’

                “I know,” his Empress sighed out. “What is the status of those two Healers that had gone to the North district? I’ve heard that Minyoung had told that young Healer about a man who had broken their Bond.”

                With a soft hum, the Keeper pressed a button on the table, causing a bright projection to appear on the wall in front of them. On the screen showed Kyuhyun and Changmin, who was being followed by Victoria. Around the two were questionably-dressed people, all of them eying the two Healers and Keeper curiously while they continued to walk down the street. On the screen, it showed Kyuhyun and Changmin talking to each other before Victoria headed off, soon returning as she reported back to the two Healers.

                “Right now, they are heading towards the Heebum bar,” Han Geng informed her as they watched the trio continue to go their way. “But if we play our cards right, then we would be able to lure him out again.”

                Empress Zhang Liyin gaze down at her teacup. Humming softly, she dipped the tip of her finger into the cold liquid, watching as ripples formed and spread out. “If one ripple forms, others will follow. A chain of dominoes will fall as a result.”

                “Are you sure you want to use that child as bait?”

                Lifting her eyes, the Empress focused her gaze on Kyuhyun, who shyly followed after Changmin and Victoria, resembling much of a lost child.

                “Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

_A smile and a warm touch against his cheek._

_“It is time to awaken, my love,” a voice whispered. “You can no longer reside here in this part of your unconsciousness.”_

_Brown eyes fluttered open. “You—”_

_Warm lips press against his. “Do not worry for you shall see me again soon enough. This reality cannot keep you away from me; I will be sure to visit you as soon as possible.”_

“He’s not here.”

                Glancing over, Donghae released a sigh upon seeing Eunhyuk sitting by his bedside, the older man looking somewhat upset. Without needing to ask what was wrong, Donghae turned away from his friend and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. As he ran his fingers through his hair, the Keeper closed his eyes as his mind flashed back to what happened that caused him to be in the infirmary. The Bond he shared with Kyuhyun was still there, he noticed, and he was briefly surprised by it.

                His Bonded had never exactly been subtle with his thoughts.

                “You’re not going to stop him?”

                With a sigh, Donghae looked over at his friend. “And what would I accomplish if I do?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. “If I go to stop him from breaking the Bond, then that will do nothing but warrant more ill will towards me.”

                “But you know that—”

                “He’s only doing what he believes to be the right thing,” the younger interjected, sliding off the bed and stretched his arms over his head. “So, it’s not in my place to deny him that, even if I don’t approve of his methods.”

                Eunhyuk released an aggravated sigh. “Sometimes I really wonder just how lenient you’ll continue to be towards that guy. Even if he is your Bonded, there should still be some kind of boundaries.”

                Head tilting to the side, the younger simply shrugged. The Keeper knew he wasn’t in any position to argue against Kyuhyun’s decisions; if it was what the Healer wanted to do, then he had no choice, but to allow the younger man that freedom. After all, Donghae simply wanted Kyuhyun to be happy, even if it meant breaking their Bond. Though, the Keeper noted, it would be hard to break a Bond since it was only one-sided on his part and had no effect on the Healer at all.

                Deciding to forget about it, Donghae tousled his hair as he glanced back over at Eunhyuk. “So, what’s happened since I’ve been unconscious?”

                “Well, the Empress wants us to hunt for that guy that came the other day,” the Grandmaster explained to him, leaning back in his chair. “But her methods are quite…unorthodox, and I’ve been advised not to tell you since you might have negative feelings about what she has in store.”

                The Keeper frowned, immediately understanding what he meant. “She plans on using Kyuhyun as bait.” His words were a statement, to which Eunhyuk could only nod. “Does she know the consequences of that decision? I doubt the Queen would be pleased by that.”

                Sighing, Eunhyuk gave a shrug. “Well, what can we do? Siwon’s on board with the idea.”

                “I thought Siwon liked Kyuhyun.”

                “Clearly not enough to keep him out of danger,” the older man remarked, causing Donghae to grumble under his breath. “So, what do you want to do? We can go along with the Empress’s plans and use your Bonded as bait, or find some sort of alternative before he ends up getting hurt.”

                Donghae rubbed the back of his neck, eyes closing in frustration. “Like you said, if it’s what the Empress wishes, then we can’t really do anything about it. But I am not going to let him get hurt all because she’s willing to risk it all.”

                “I’m sensing some animosity here.”

                The two of them looked over to the door to see Hyoyeon entering the room, the younger woman crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned against the door frame. She nearly smirked at the baffled looks masking the two men’s face, nearly chuckling in reaction.

                “Hyo,” Donghae called out, sounding surprised. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

                Hyoyeon gave a shrug as she closed the door. “After graduating from the Academy, I was moved here to Hong Kong to serve as Keeper for one of the Healers here since they were short,” she explained. “I, however, wasn’t expecting to see the two of _you_ here. Maybe Henry or Kai, but definitely not you two.”

                “I feel the love,” Eunhyuk remarked dryly, earning a smirk. “Were you eavesdropping?”

                The woman tilted her head to the side. “Now, why would I do that?” she questioned, her voice one of innocence. “It’s not my fault you two can’t keep your voices down. Besides, there are no such things as secrets in this palace.”

                The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow at her, but Donghae quickly intervened before the tension he could sense between the two became cut. The last thing he wanted was for the two of them to start going at it whilst he was still in the room.

                “Have there been any developments since your time here?” the Keeper asked, giving Eunhyuk a warning look.

                Hyoyeon sighed, shaking her head. “Other than the increase in Vanitas attacks? Not really. Then again, it’s not like the Empress has been doing much to stop it.”

                _That_ quickly piqued the two men’s interest.

                Furrowing his eyebrows, Eunhyuk gave her a curious look. “What do you mean by that?”

                Looking just the slightest bit uncomfortable, Hyoyeon glanced around before noticing Donghae give her a subtle nod. With a sigh, she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed as she looked at the other two.

                “Well,” Hyoyeon began, “you know the stories between Empress Zhang Liyin and Queen Boa, correct? That the two of them had been friends since the beginning of this age and had founded their respective kingdoms together?”

                “What about it?”

                Hyoyeon frowned. “In the legends, there were four of them – each blessed by the power of the Animus. Empress Zhang Liyin and Queen Boa were just two of the four. From what I’m hearing, that masked man that encountered you two the other day was another one.”

                “Any idea as to what his identity is?” Eunhyuk wondered.

                The woman sighed, shaking her head. “No, not really, since the two others who were with Empress Zhang Liyin and Queen Boa back then had their entire existence erased from history; hence that’s why they currently exist in legends only. But the other two were both male – one of them had sacrificed himself when the chaos that erupted from the Animus went out of control, and the other was only known as a ‘betrayer’ to them.”

                “Betrayer?” Donghae echoed, eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement. “That’s quite a harsh term to call someone.”

                Shrugging, Hyoyeon gave him a look as she continued, “There have been numerous stories of this man being the one to unleash the chaos into the world, damaging to the point where the Animus was forced to grant people special powers to help heal the damage that had been done with the other’s sacrifice helping it. With the fact that this masked man has now come forth, telling you guys not to pursue the Animus any further, it can only mean that he’s either the one who died or—”

                “The one who caused this world to become what it is,” Eunhyuk finished, earning a nod. Frowning, he turned to Donghae, who didn’t look the least bit happy by the news. “And, with that, it can only mean that his Bond with Kyuhyun can only mean one thing.”

                The Keeper clenched his jaw, looking towards the window as slivers of light tried to poke through. “It means that his connection with Kyuhyun is a clue to the location of the Animus.”

\---

                Kyuhyun stiffened a bit when a hand landed on his arm, manicured nails trailing down the length of it. He jerked back when the touches began to grow sensual and practically clung to Changmin, who kept him close as Victoria barked at the prostitute to back off.

                “You know,” the older man spoke up slowly, “we still have a chance to turn around and head back to the palace. We really, really don’t need to do this. All of the people here are kind o sketchy.”

                Returning to their side, Victoria gave her charge an unimpressed look. “That may be because this is the Red Light district. All you’ll ever see here in these parts are brothels and wandering prostitutes hoping they’ll bag some desperate rich guy.”

                “How great,” Kyuhyun muttered dryly. “Are we even close to that bar yet? I’d like to just get the information and get out before another one of those prostitutes decide that I’ll be her next meal.”

                Victoria snorted, leading the two men. “They’re not predators, Hyun.”

                Shaking his head, Kyuhyun continued along, sticking close to Changmin and eying anyone who dared to approach them warily. He felt insecure without Donghae around him, but with his Keeper currently resting from the recent attack, he knew it couldn’t be helped. Besides, he thought, it was easier to do this without Donghae by his side as what he planned to do would surely only hurt his Keeper.

                However, a sudden chill went down his spine and he stiffened, freezing in place as he looked around.

                “Kyu?”

                “Did you feel that?” Kyuhyun asked, worry evident in his tone as he continued to scan the area.

                Changmin’s eyebrows furrowed. “No, I didn’t. What was it?”

                “We’re being watched.”

                Almost immediately, Victoria stiffened whilst Changmin’s expression became guarded.

                “Do you know by who?”

                “I—”

                “So you’re the trio that’s been coming around my parts,” a voice drawled out, earning the attention of the three.

                Startled, they all spun around to see a man walking out from an alley, looking bored as another man accompanied him.

                “Who are you?” Kyuhyun demanded.

                The man gave them a look, flipping his hair as he sighed out heavily. “I’m Kim Heechul,” he introduced himself, sounding bored. “And unfortunately for you three, these parts do not accept anyone from the Empress’s entourage, so unless you have some dire emergency, I’m going to ask you all to leave.”

                “And why should we?” Changmin asked, eyes narrowing as tendrils of water began to rise up.

                Kyuhyun saw the bulkier man behind Heechul start to move, so he quickly moved in front of Changmin, startling his best friend enough to cause him to drop his power. At the older man’s curious look, the fire Healer simply shook his head and paid Heechul his attention.

                “We’re here to find a man who had managed to break his Bond,” he told the two, earning startled looks from the two of them. “Do you happen to know where I can find him?”

                There was a conflicted expression masking Heechul’s face before he scowled. “Yes, I’m him,” he revealed. “But I’m not going to talk about it here, so if you want to learn more, follow me. Kangin, make sure no one follows us.”

                Kangin gave a nod, taking the rear as the trio began to follow Heechul into the alley.

                Staring at Heechul’s back, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander. The man didn’t seem as broken up as the stories of broken Bonds had led him to believe, making him feel slightly hopeful. However, he knew that he couldn’t count on one man’s beliefs – simply because he knew that it wouldn’t apply to him the same way.

                _“If you break your Bond with him, then you shall suffer for the consequences.”_

He tried to ignore the voice in his head, his hands clenching by his sides.

                He would not allow it to win.

                Kyuhyun was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door slam, bringing him back to the present. As he looked around, he noticed that they were in what appeared to be a lounge, the lights dimmed as if trying to keep the pretense of mystery. There was a soft beat, music distinctly playing in the background, intent on drawing out the lax side of those who ventured inside.

                He watched curiously as Heechul went to one of the lounge chairs and fell down on it, his cockiness and smugness gone now that he looked at them seriously.

                “So, why do you want to know?” the man demanded after nodding to Kangin, who stood by the door.

                Kyuhyun swallowed, glancing at Changmin and Victoria to see them both gesturing for him to go on. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at Heechul, who stared at him with those cat-like eyes. “Because I want to break my Bond.”

                Those eyes narrowed, and the man leaned forward. “And why the hell would you want to do that?” he hissed out.

                “Because he’s Bonded to two people,” Changmin answered, standing protectively beside his best friend.

                Surprise flickered in Heechul’s eyes, but it faded away quickly. “How the fuck is that even possible? Give me more details,” the man demanded as he leaned forward. “There’s no possible way for anyone to be Bonded to two people.”

                Kyuhyun shifted a bit, looking a bit uncomfortable. “It’s not as if I asked for this, okay?” he told the man, sounding irritated.

                A raised eyebrow before Heechul gave him a small snort. “Fine, whatever, but give me details, so I can help you out. Breaking Bonds is a big no-no, as I’m sure you all know,” he related, earning nods from the three. “The pain is insufferable, the knowledge that your Bonded doesn’t want you to be with them…it’s all so terrible.”

                “So why did you break your Bond?” Changmin couldn’t help but ask.

                Heechul scowled. “Did you think I had a choice in this?” he hissed out, startling the others. “My Bonded was the one who wanted to break our Bond – all because he thought that his fate was to be by that bitch’s side!”

                Still stunned, the trio all gazed at each other, curiosity masking their faces.

                Somehow, Kyuhyun got the idea that they knew who Heechul was talking about, but he was hesitant to ask. Instead, he nodded to Victoria, who doesn’t look the least bit agreeable to the idea.

                However, the Keeper forced on a smile as she faced the man, evidently trying not to get on his bad side and asked, “Do…you mean Empress Zhang Liyin?”

                “Exactly! That bitch stole my Bonded from me!” Heechul cried out. “It wasn’t enough that she flirted with him, making him believe that he’s destined to be by her side, and he was foolish enough to believe her words.”

                Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

                “She’s nothing but a filthy liar, who’d do anything to get what she wants. She says one thing, but always means the other. The Empress is nothing but a snake, who doesn’t hesitate at all using her skills of deceit. It was how she managed to woo my Bonded to her side.”

                “You mean Han Geng.”

                At the mention of the Empress’s Keeper, Heechul froze, his expression suddenly stiff. Gradually, his expression began to change as evidence of his rage poked through his mask, though there was an evidence of his heartbrokenness radiating off of the male.

                Heechul slumped against the lounge, his eyes focused on the ground.

                “Han Geng and I were childhood friends,” he began quietly, his voice echoing in the room. “We’ve done everything together, and gradually he became everything to me. After our parents were killed in a Vanitas attack, the two of us depended on each other to survive, and Han Geng believed that the only way for us to actually make it through these times was for him to join the Academy.”

                “Where Empress Zhang Liying took notice of him,” Kyuhyun couldn’t help but comment, earning a nod from the older man.

                Sighing, Heechul gave them a weary look. “Han Geng was the best of his class – he topped number one in all exams. When the news got out, the Empress immediately began working her charms on him to make him work for her – and it worked. By that time, the two of us were already Bonded, but he asked me to break it, damn the consequences. Now look at what happened. He’s living merrily in the palace while I’m here in this godforsaken place, trying to get by because of what he did.”

                “How…”

                “I never got over it,” the man told them before focusing his eyes on Kyuhyun. “You said you want to break your Bond because you’re Bonded to two people. Tell me.”

                Swallowing at the sudden change, Kyuhyun shifted a bit. “I…I’m Bonded to my Keeper. He’s a childhood friend, too, but he has a one-sided Bond. As for the other one…I don’t know who he is, but he’s a masked man with the ability to control ice.”

                Heechul raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking interested. “A masked man with the ability to control ice,” he repeated slowly. “I wonder if it’s the same person I think it is.”

                “What do you mean?”

                The older man suddenly smiled, one that made shivers go down Kyuhyun’s spine in an unpleasant way.

                “It means that the time is approaching.”

\---

                _Come with me, my darling_

_Into a world where it’s only us_

_This world, so dark and cruel_

_With barely any trust_

_Come with me, my darling_

_Where it’s only you and me_

_For when this world starts to break_

_There, beyond, is a land for us to be_

Fingertips danced on the printed words, eyes focused on reading. As the fingertips continued to slide down the page, the words seemed to glow a faint gold before it faded away one by one as if being swallowed by the page itself, leaving nothing but a blank space behind.

                “When the world is just for us, that’s where we’ll continue to be,” he read softly, his voice echoing in the darkness of the room. “Now, my darling, take hold of my hand and hold on tight. Do not let go for the time of death isn’t filled with an unseen light. For when this land perishes in golden fire, the sun will drown in its own flames.”

                Eyes closing, the hand dropped down to his side as a heavy breath escaped from him. He wanted nothing more than to escape from the reality he was trapped in, wanting nothing more than to be in a world where everything was fragile and easily broken apart. Sighing, he opened his eyes, staring at the now blank book. With a wave of his hand, the book froze over, quickly shattering the moment it turned into ice.

                As he stared at the broken fragments of ice, he watched it slowly turn into dust before it faded away into nothingness, similar to the way his own heart was beginning to break down.


	9. Chapter 9

_“There’s no way for you to break the Bond you have between the two,” Heechul told Kyuhyun, though there was a hint of glee in his expression. “There’s always an exception to breaking Bonds, and this just happened to be one of them because the Bond you share with those two aren’t mutual. The one you share with your Keeper is a one-sided Bond, so he’s the one who has to be the one willing to break it. The one you share with that masked man, however…well…unless the Bond is mutual, there is no Bond for you to break at all.”_

Heechul’s words continued to repeat themselves in his head over and over again, much like a broken record no one bothered to fix.

                As he entered Donghae’s room, he paused at seeing his Keeper already up and moving. “Hae?”

                “Oh, you’re back,” the older man greeted, slipping on a shirt before he turned to face the younger. “How was your trip to the Red Light district?”

                Paling, Kyuhyun swallowed. “You knew?”

                “You forget that I know everything, Hyun.”

                “Donghae, listen, I—”

                He stopped when Donghae raised a hand, the older man shaking his head. The small smile the Keeper gave him hurt. There was no denying that Donghae knew just why he left, why he even bothered going to the Red Light district in the first place. He was right when he said that he knew everything because he did – every little thing that concerned Kyuhyun, the Keeper knew right away. And because of that, Kyuhyun knew he couldn’t prevent Donghae from being hurt by his actions, by his decisions.

                Simply because Kyuhyun couldn’t find it in him to return the Bond like Donghae wanted.

                “Right now, just get yourself freshened up,” the older man told him as he grabbed a jacket that was hanging on the coat rack by the closet. “The Empress wishes to have an audience with us soon, so get ready.”

                As the Keeper moved to walk past him, Kyuhyun couldn’t help himself and grabbed the older man’s elbow. There was a slight shock from the contact, causing Kyuhyun to jerk his hand away.

                “Just get ready, Kyu. I’ll be waiting outside.”

                “No, wait,” the Healer quickly said as he grabbed the older man’s arm again. He looked at Donghae, trying his best to catch the Keeper’s gaze. When their eyes finally met, he swallowed hard at the lack of emotions in those brown orbs that he had grown so accustomed to seeing filled with vibrant emotions, ones that usually made him feel slightly envious at his own lack of ability to show his.

                “Hae—”

                Sighing softly, Donghae simply tugged the Healer into his arms. It earned him a small squeak of protest, causing him to smile fondly at the male he was currently embracing.

                “I don’t want you to worry, Kyuhyun,” the older man whispered into his ear. “Especially about me, so don’t. I won’t stop you from doing what you want, even if it means wanting to break the Bond between the two of us. But my feelings shouldn’t become a burden to you – it’s supposed to become your strength, even if you don’t return it.”

                Kyuhyun swallowed, hands slowly reaching up to clutch the back of Donghae’s jacket tightly. “But Donghae, I….I just want to help you.”

                The Keeper chuckled, pulling away in order to rest his forehead against the younger’s. “I know you do,” he said, his voice filled with such tenderness that he usually only reserved for Kyuhyun. “But don’t worry about me, okay? These are my feelings, and I know you want to do something to help, but this is mine to deal with alone. So, just don’t allow yourself to be burdened by it anymore.”

                It was a difficult choice for the Healer. He could always argue with the older man, telling him that he _wanted_ to do something to help – it was his fault, after all – but he also knew that there was nothing he could do. Kyuhyun couldn’t bring himself to return Donghae’s affections for him; a part of him felt as if it was wrong to do so.

                There was nothing he could really do.

                He felt Donghae squeeze him once more before finally pulling away, looking up at the older man.

                Donghae gave him that same smile he always gave him whenever it was just the two of them. “I’ll wait outside for you, so be quick in getting ready. It wouldn’t be polite to keep the Empress waiting.”

                Kyuhyun could only nod dumbly, feeling a light kiss pressed against the crown of his head before the older man completely pulled away from him. He watched his Keeper leave him alone in the room, and became greatly aware of the coldness that seeped inside. The Healer tried to ignore the aching in his heart as he began to follow Donghae’s instructions to get ready. He didn’t want to anger the Empress with his late attendance, but all he could think of was his current predicament of being Bonded to two people.

                _“No one can ever be Bonded to two people. Bonds are formed for a reason, which is why it is always frowned upon, and why it hurts so much whenever a Bond is broken. This is what the world has created. There’s no way of denying that the reason why we truly survive is because of these Bonds.”_

Kyuhyun closed his eyes, desperately trying to ignore Heechul’s voice in his head.

                But it was when he heard a low chuckle did he open his eyes again, startled to find himself in a barren land covered in ice and snow. Panicked, he began to look around, only to see the frozen wasteland continue to stretch out for miles as it faded before his eyes. The sky was dark, a dark velvet dotted with white, dimming stars. There was no sign of life – no sign of light.

                It was darkness.

                He heard a laugh echo around him, sending shudders down his spine. Quickly looking around, Kyuhyun continued to see no one, nothing. It remained a barren land, almost as if life refused to touch it and light was kept hidden from it. This was a world Kyuhyun feared the most – a world where, in the end, everything will be consumed by darkness and swallowed whole.

                _“I’m glad that you at least recognize your own feared desire, young one.”_

Stiffening, Kyuhyun slowly turned around to see a man cloaked in dark robes.

                “And just who are you?”

                A smile peeked out from underneath the cowl of the man’s robes. _“I am the person who you despise to be the most.”_

Immediately, a scowl formed on the Healer’s face. “You’re not making any sense,” he accused. “Just what the hell are you?”

                The stranger laughed, the sound dark and cunning. It felt like ice, chills running down Kyuhyun’s spine as his skin prickled at the increasingly cold weather growing around them. He tried hard not to lash out, his own powers of Healing already beginning to seep out of him, trying its best to keep him warm and protected in this strange land.

                However, the cloaked man tilted his head at him, the smile on his face growing amused. _“Ah, such a lost little lamb,”_ he purred. _“It’s a shame that you’ve wandered into the wolf’s den. But perhaps this will continue to work in my favor.”_

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

                Kyuhyun nearly took a step back when he saw a shadow stretching out to him. He watched with wide eyes as the shadow began to stretch out from the ice, taking on a physical form in front of him. Fear clung to him, horror masked his face.

                For what he saw before him was nothing but a true monster.

                _“Now, little lamb, shall you succumb to the big bad wolf?”_ the cloaked man wondered as the shadowy beast’s lips curled back, revealing sharp fangs.   _“Or will you fight to your little heart’s desire in making sure that you be the one to come out of this alive?”_

“I won’t let you beat me.’

                A wicked laugh. _“That’s already too late because I have already beaten you. You just need to open your eyes and realize it, little lamb; otherwise, you will lose far more than just your Bonded.”_

Kyuhyun scowled, finally having had enough. Flames began to surround him, and it pleased him to see the beast retreat at the sight of the flames. “You won’t beat me. Not now, not ever!”

                As his flames began to spiral around him, the man in the cloak finally looked at him properly, and the Healer was momentarily stunned at whom he saw beneath the cowl.

                The man smiled, seemingly wicked. _“Then let this be my final warning to you, little lamb.”_

Kyuhyun covered his face as a sudden flurry sprung up, surrounding him entirely as he heard the man’s laugh continue to echo around him.

                By the time the flurry died down, the Healer opened his eyes, startled to find himself back in his room. He looked around, trying to figure out what happened, but then hissed as he felt something burning on his skin. Yanking the sleeve of his coat up, Kyuhyun stared at seeing an unfamiliar insignia etching itself onto his skin.

                _“Now, you shall forever be marked, little lamb. You and my heart can no longer escape from me.”_

\---

                Donghae released a hiss when he felt a sudden pain from the inside of his arm. He yanked up his sleeve and looked down at it; he stared in surprise at seeing an unfamiliar insignia etched onto his skin. It was something he had seen before, he was sure, but he knew that the source of the pain came from Kyuhyun. Panic quickly took hold of him, prompting him to go into the room, but he stopped in his tracks when he heard his voice being called out.

                “I wasn’t truly expecting you to be lingering in the halls, Donghae.”

                Allowing a smile to conjure up on his face, the Keeper turned around to meet the amused eyes of Jung Yunho.

                “Grandmaster Jung,” Donghae greeted. “What are you doing here?”

                “You know there’s no need for formalities between the two of us,” the Grandmaster told him with a smile. “But the Queen and I came here due to a request from the Empress.”

                Donghae’s eyes glinted a bit in interest at the information. “If she called for your help, it must mean that she doesn’t think we’re capable enough to handle whatever it is she might throw at us.”

                “Maybe, maybe not, but you know that you shouldn’t allow your guard to go down even within the palace.”

                The Keeper mustered up a smile. “Of course I know that,” he told the older as the Grandmaster chuckled. “You were the one who told me to do whatever I can to keep on surviving, after all. It’d be a shame to allow your number one student to fail in such a miserable place like this.”

                Yunho chuckled, giving a nod as he stopped by Donghae’s side. “Yes, it would be terribly upsetting. So, it would be best for you to keep on surviving.”

                “Just like you and the Queen, right?”

                The Grandmaster said nothing in return, but the Keeper already knew the answer to that. Instead, he simply bowed his head as he listened to Yunho walk away from him. As soon as he was sure the Grandmaster was gone, Donghae stared down at his hands, unsurprised to find them already clenched into fists. Carefully, he pried them apart, almost hissing at the pain of the indentations of his nails in his skin.

                As he flexed his hands experimentally, he couldn’t help but think about Yunho’s words, and the implications held within them. He frowned slightly as his mind worked to connect the dots together. The appearance of Yunho and the mark that seemed to have engrave itself into his skin could only mean—

                Donghae was snapped out of his thoughts by the click of a door opening. Deciding to bury his thoughts to himself, the Keeper straightened up just as Kyuhyun came out of the room, looking refreshed and dressed in cleaner clothes.

                “Finally finished?”

                “Yeah, sorry if I took too long,” Kyuhyun mumbled slightly. “Shall we get going then?”

                The Keeper nodded, gesturing for the Healer to move on ahead. He easily fell into step from behind him, almost smiling at seeing how unsure Kyuhyun appeared to him. Donghae knew his earlier words would bother the younger man, and though he should feel guilty for bringing it up and cause Kyuhyun to feel such a way, he didn’t.

                Kyuhyun needed to open his eyes to see past beyond the boundaries he had set up for himself.

                It was the only way for them to be able to move forward.

                Donghae looked up curiously when he felt the ground shake, tensing up immediately. Though Seoul was no stranger to earthquakes due to the current times, the Keeper could easily tell that this was one was dangerous. Quickly acting on his instincts, he reached out to grab Kyuhyun, holding him closely as the ground beneath them finally caved.

\---

                The very first thing that registered in his mind was pain.

                Donghae hissed at the blaring pain coming from his back where it had collided on the edge of what felt to be a concrete pavement. He felt a weight on top of him, and forced himself to look at Kyuhyun. Relief flooded him almost immediately at seeing his Bonded alright; however, pain immediately flooded him again and he leaned his head back to find a way to ease it.

                Closing his eyes, Donghae tried to keep his breathing even before attempting to finally get up. Keeping a tight hold on the Healer, the Keeper ignored the shots of pain shooting up and down his spine, already feeling Kyuhyun’s innate fire beginning to work at healing his injuries. He held Kyuhyun close to him as he scanned their surroundings, frowning slightly at realizing that they had fallen into the tunnels underneath Hong Kong.

                The smell of something old and rotten made Donghae’s nose wrinkle, but he ignored it in favor of getting him into a more comfortable position. After managing to pull himself up to sit against a wall, Donghae kept Kyuhyun close to him, allowing the Healer to lean against his shoulder. He breathed heavily as he closed his eyes, trying his best to remain awake in order to further understand their situation. He knew, without a doubt, that Yunho’s and the Queen’s presence both had something to do with what just happened.

                That wasn’t a natural earthquake, after all.

                He stiffened when he heard something scurry in the distance, lifting his head slightly. Frowning when he wasn’t able to make sense of what was happening, the Keeper lowered his head to bury his nose in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck. The sound of the Healer breathing, deep and even, calmed him. It made him relieved to know that the younger man was still all right, and the Bond they shared told him that Kyuhyun hadn’t suffered any damage, as well.

                Gritting his teeth, Donghae finally mustered up the strength to open his eyes again before he could allow himself to be drawn into the allure of the darkness.

                With a heavy breath, the Keeper finally opened his eyes, revealing a golden color in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, despite the lack of updates recently. My apologies as I'm struggling with this story at the moment, particularly once everything starts to tie together.


	10. Chapter 10

_“This world that we share, so dark and hostile, is the only thing we know.”_

                _There was a story, he remembered, about the Animus._

_It was considered the ‘living soul’ of the world, rendered into a crystallized state because it had used its powers in order to create humanity. As such, it had forced itself into hiding in order to recover, but then it was founded by four people, who just happened to stumble upon it. These people were blessed with the power of the Animus, and anyone they saved or healed was also blessed with the same power. But then it all went downhill the moment one of them decided to take the Animus’s power for their own, consuming the chaos that leaked out of its crystal form._

_Darkness spread out like ink, covering the blank pages in the chapter._

_A muddled past; a hidden history._

_Their deepest secret._

_The Animus punished them, making their lives a living hell. Immortality had been given to them, but not as a blessing. It was a curse, a painful reminder for them to remember the damage they had caused. If the Animus hadn’t been found, then perhaps the world would have been peaceful without the power of Healers and Keepers. Perhaps then the world would be able to heal on its own._

_But no, fate wasn’t kind._

_And he remembered the story for too long to be able to let go of it so easily._

\---

                _There was a woman Kyuhyun didn’t recognize._

_She was holding a child close to her chest, weeping silently as she knelt in front of a man whose face Kyuhyun couldn’t see due to the mask he wore. The scenery around them, the two of them standing in front of what appeared to be an old-fashioned styled Japanese home with cherry blossoms around them as the sun was beginning to set, was beautiful. However, it was destroyed by the image of the crying woman, her head bowed as she whispered something to her child._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Kyuhyun could hear her whisper. “But I beg of you, please take care of this child.”_

_The man didn’t say anything, but he could feel himself holding his breath when he reached up and took off his mask. However, even from the distance Kyuhyun was standing, he was still unable to see his face._

_“What about you, Tiffany?”_

_The Healer froze, his eyes widening at the familiar voice._

_“I can’t force myself to continue this any longer, Oppa,” the woman called Tiffany wept. “So, please, please take care of this child for me. This child…he represents that man too much for me to care for him properly. The best I can do for him is to leave him in the care of someone I trust.”_

_“You’re not answering my question.”_

_Tiffany mustered a small smile as she placed a hand on the man’s cheek. “This life of mine I gave to prolong this child’s…I have no more time left. It’s pulling me back in punishment for my sins.”_

_“You know that—”_

_She shook her head, silencing him. “Please, Oppa. Please take care of this child for me since I can no longer bring myself to do it. I can’t allow this child to be taken by him. He’ll only keep coming after this child because this child possesses it.”_

_“Tiffany…”_

_“Please.” Tiffany handed the child over to the man, who hesitantly accepted the young boy. She smiled when the baby cooed softly, snuggling against the man’s chest. “This boy’s name…is Kyuhyun.”_

Kyuhyun woke up with a gasp, eyes wide open. He could feel his heart pounding from what he just dreamt, his ears ringing from their words. The feeling wasn’t familiar to him. It wasn’t his emotions. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of muffled coughing.

                Startled, the Healer turned around to see Donghae sitting against the wall, the older man having a hand over his mouth. It was then he realized where they were, looking around quickly to see if there were anyone else around. However, all he saw was darkness lurking within the tunnels, the sound of dripping water echoing in the distance. From what he could sense, it was only him and Donghae so far, but he tried his best to remember what had caused them to be in this situation.

                An earthquake.

                “Donghae?” Kyuhyun called out in concern, hurrying to the older man’s side. “Donghae, are you okay?”

                Donghae peeked up at him from under his bangs, brown eyes staring back at him. Removing the hand from his mouth, the Keeper managed a smirk. “Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?”

                The Healer scowled lightly at the nickname, but it had no heat in it as he held out his hands over the older man’s body. Feeling the familiar heat on his palms, Kyuhyun was quickly able to discern several bruises on his Keeper’s body, relieved that none of them were particularly life-threatening. He took a deep breath before conjuring up a small ring of fire to surround him and Donghae, making sure that the heat doesn’t burn through the concrete wall.  Focusing on Donghae’s bruises, he began the process of healing the Keeper, thankful Donghae was familiar with the process enough to remain still.

                Once he was certain the older man’s bruises were healed, Kyuhyun pulled his hands away and sighed out.

                “So, where are we?” Kyuhyun decided to ask after he regained his breath.

                Donghae hummed softly. “Just as you expect: the tunnels of Hong Kong. From what I was able to gather, the others are probably in the same situation as us, or in a luckier one. But I haven’t been able to explore properly since it’s dark and you were still knocked out cold.”

                “But the others are okay, right?”

                Eyes softening at the small tone Kyuhyun used, Donghae sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close. “They’re fine,” he assured him. “They’re strong, too, you know. Besides, if we have any chance of wanting to find them, then we’ve got to get moving.”

                “R-Right.”

                Kyuhyun slowly stood up, wincing a bit at feeling how sore his legs felt, but ignored it in favor of helping Donghae up. As the Keeper straightened himself, the younger stared at him, somewhat surprised to feel such a different aura coming from his Bonded. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to, but he decided to ignore it in the meantime as he chose to follow the older man.

                Walking in the tunnels, their footsteps echoed, bouncing off the walls. Darkness crept along the edges of his vision, prompting him to hold out his hand in order to conjure up a flame to light their way.

                “Are you able to sense anything?” Kyuhyun heard Donghae ask, causing him to shake his head in response.

                A frown made itself known on the Healer’s face as he looked around. “No, there’s no sense of life down here. In fact, there’s just nothing but darkness.”

                “Then it’s possible.”

                “What is?” the younger man couldn’t help but ask, eying him curiously.

                Donghae breathed out, keeping his gaze ahead of them even as he nudged Kyuhyun to go in front. “There’s a possibility that something down within these tunnels is preventing you from sensing other life forms down here. Anything having to do with ‘life’ would probably nullified.”

                “Why?”

                The Keeper frowned. “Because of the chaos; so, we’ll need to be even more careful. Vanitas may be lurking in this area.”

                Kyuhyun nodded, being sure to keep his advice in mind. Taking comfort from his Keeper, the Healer made sure to concentrate on the area around them. Being a Healer allowed him to sense the life around him, no matter how big or small. It was the gift given to him for being a Healer, allowing him to widen his range of sensing. There was a block, he noticed; its presence was barely there, almost hidden by the layers of what felt to be a barrier of some sort. He grimaced at the feeling – it was like being caged in a box with no way out.

                He continued to concentrate hard, trying to see if he could manage to detect any other life-forms in the tunnel. However, Kyuhyun froze in his steps when he felt a nudge on the back of his mind, almost telling him to pay attention.

                “Kyu?”

                “It’s nothing,” Kyuhyun mumbled out, keeping his head bowed.

                Silence reigned in between them, making the younger man feel slightly uncomfortable. It wasn’t often that they didn’t speak to each other – usually, Donghae spoke enough for the two of them, being the chattier one whereas Kyuhyun liked to listen and nod along at times. Somehow, the silence felt uneasy, almost as if it was forced between them. It was far from comfortable – the uneasiness prickling at his skin with the urge to do something.

                “Why are you fine with it?”

                The question caused Donghae to stop walking, which in turn caused the younger man to stop as well.

                “Fine with what?”

                Frowning, Kyuhyun turned to face him, allowing the flame in his hand to glow brighter so he would be able to see his Keeper better. “Why are you fine with the fact that I was trying to break our Bond?”

                There was a long pause, one that made Kyuhyun feel slightly nervous.

                Finally, the older man sighed, his eyes growing slightly sympathetic. “It’s your choice as to whether or not you wish to break our Bond, and I’m not going to fight on you that decision,” Donghae told him. “We may be Bonded, but it’s not mutual from your side, so it’ll mostly affect me, in the end. The Bond that we share shouldn’t be a burden to you, Kyuhyun.”

                “But you—”

                Donghae released a sigh, giving him a smile. “Kyuhyun, I’ve already made peace with myself knowing that there might not be a chance for you to return my feelings,” the older told him with a gentle smile that made the younger feel terrible. “And before you start feeling guilty, don’t. A one-sided Bond usually means that the other party isn’t obligated to return it by any means. It’s happened before to many people, and there’s nothing that can be done about it.”

               Frowning a bit, Kyuhyun stepped closer to the older man in order to place his forehead against his shoulder. “Donghae, I truly am sorry.”

                “I know you are.” With a gentle kiss on top of his head, Donghae allowed the hug to continue on for a few more minutes before pulling away. He patted the Healer’s head affectionately, causing the younger man to scowl a bit at that. “Now, let’s go find the others and find a way out of these tunnels.”

                Nodding in agreement, Kyuhyun released the flame he was holding, smiling proudly when it stayed in the air. With a vague hand gesture, the flame began to multiply, moving to align themselves against the tunnel walls and lighting their way forward.

                “And there’s the Kyuhyun I know,” Donghae said teasingly.

                Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and nudged him forward, feeling relieved that the tension between them was gone. “Just get going. I don’t want to waste any more time.”

                “Yes, yes.”

\---

                There was a slight humming sound that caused him to stir awake, groaning quietly in response. Forcing his eyes to force open, Changwook winced upon feeling the pain coming from his head. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and tried to look around, only to frown upon seeing nothing but darkness around him. It was times like these that he wished he had the power of fire, if only to light what was around him.

                He almost yelled out in surprise when there was a sudden light in front of him, his eyes struggling to adjust quickly.

                “Are you okay?’

                At hearing the unfamiliar voice, Changwook shifted his attention, startled to see the Healer that had been attending to Kyuhyun. “Uh, yeah. What about you?”

                “We’re fine,” Minyoung told him as the light shifted to where Eunhyuk and Victoria were sitting. “But it seems that Victoria-ssi had broken her leg during the fall.”

                “You weren’t able to fix it?”

                Eunhyuk released a heavy breath, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Victoria. “I don’t quite have the capabilities to heal broken bones. That’s something that can only depend on the body.”

                “But you have the power of fire!”

                “That does not mean I also have the power to work miracles and mend broken bones,” the Grandmaster told him flatly. “Besides, her body is rejecting my powers.”

                Changwook frowned in curious, looking at Victoria, who only gave him a small headshake and a smile. Sighing, he turned to Minyoung, who was already checking his body for any injuries. “What about you?”

                “It’s just as Grandmaster Lee says,” the younger woman told him, sounding apologetic. “Despite possessing the element of water, the bones are a different matter altogether. It’s simply a part of the body’s natural physique that it’d be too much trouble to try to repair it. Instead, it can simply cause more damage than good.”

                “It’s fine, Changwook,” Victoria spoke up, accepting Eunhyuk’s help to sit up properly. “Minyoung and Grandmaster Lee had already done what they can to make the pain tolerable.”

                Changwook frowned slightly, but simply nodded in acceptance. As he looked around, he frowned even further at realizing their predicament. “So, any idea as to where we are?”

                “The tunnels of Hong Kong,” the Grandmaster answered, twirling a finger as a ring of flames appeared around them. It spread slightly, causing more of their surroundings to appear and Changwook finally realized that they were all sitting in water. “This area has been sealed off for a few years now since it’s been rumored to be dangerous, so it’s been left abandoned. But it’s special for a reason.”

                The younger three gazed at him curiously.

                “What do you mean?”

                Eunhyuk frowned. “The tunnels are created from Yin, a rare silver material used dampen the powers of the Animus. The person who created it was one of the original four who was blessed.”

                The wind-element Healer frowned a bit as he made himself comfortable. “So they used this ‘Yin’ to weaken any Healers that wander down here? That doesn’t sound suspicious at all.”

                “I’m only going off from what I’ve heard,” the Grandmaster sighed out heavily before he finally began to stand up. “And right now, we need to get moving and try to find the others. More than likely, they’ll be down here as well.”

                It was then Changwook remembered Changmin and Kyuhyun, quickly getting up to his feet. He knew the younger two would be alright, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. The two of them had yet to see the truth of their reality – he and the older Keepers made sure to prevent them from seeing it. The recent Vanitas attacks were already a wake-up call, but Changwook knew that if this kept up, then those two would only find out the truth in due time.

                He made a promise to his parents to make sure that Kyuhyun and Changmin were properly prepared before they were forced to face the truth.

                “How are we supposed to find them?” Minyoung spoke up, helping Victoria stand up whilst the Keeper winced a bit, “Victoria-ssi isn’t in any condition to move either.”

                Changwook opened his mouth to say something, only to freeze when Eunhyuk grabbed Victoria and lifted her up onto his back. “Y-Yah!”

                “Oh, hush,” the older man told him. “Now’s really not the time for any of us to be complaining. We don’t know what or who could be in these tunnels, and staying in one place for long isn’t going to help us. Right now, we need to move, and hopefully we’ll encounter the others along the way.”

                Minyoung gave a nod of acceptance, looking over to Changwook. “He’s right, Changwook-ssi. It’s dangerous here, so we have to move.”

                Although evidently reluctant, the wind user could only nod. He turned to Eunhyuk, who merely sighed upon the look on his face. The flames surrounding them grew brighter, easily lighting up their path. It allowed Changwook to notice the water dripping from the walls, the rats scurrying to and fro. The water itself looked strange; for being in the tunnels for what he could assume to be forever, it was clear, glimmering a shiny sapphire blue.

                It made him feel slightly anxious.

                With a shake of his head, Changwook made sure to tell Minyoung to take the lead, knowing he needed to go into the rear whilst Eunhyuk carried Victoria. Despite the fact that the Grandmaster was the strongest out of all of them, he was still slightly handicapped by carrying Keeper. Changwook also felt better watching the rear as it allowed him to see what was happening and get rid of any enemies before it could even manage to touch them.

                However, the ill feeling that had been brewing in his heart was only getting stronger.

                With a small frown, Changwook forced himself to keep following after the others. He noticed Victoria peeking at him, an unreadable look in her eyes. The sight of it made Changwook uncomfortable, making him look away.

                It was maddening, but he couldn’t do anything.

                He promised, after all.

\---

                “And I told you that we should have gone that way!”

                “Clearly, you’re not as competent as your brother. That way is the dead end.”

                “Then we’ll just make a path!”

                Saeun could only watch in concern as the two males continued to argue with each other. There was an itch within her to stop them, not wanting to attract any sort of danger, but she stopped herself in case they decided to turn their anger against her. So, she sighed softly to herself, making herself comfortable on the floor. Looking around, she felt disconcerted at seeing endless blackness stretching out. Somehow, it made her feel isolated from the life she was used to being surrounded with, the purity of light being obscured by the tainted darkness.

                Wrapping her arms around herself, she shuddered slightly at the chill in the air.

                “We don’t know how stable these tunnels are. If we decide to make our own path, it can cause the tunnels to collapse.”

                “Or maybe not!”

                “How about you two stop arguing?” Another voice snapped, causing the two to finally shut up. Shifting a bit, Saeun turned to see Grandmaster Choi sitting behind her, rubbing his temples. “In case either of you haven’t noticed, we’re currently stuck in a _room_. It would probably be a good idea to leave the room first before we decide to blow up any walls or take any paths.”

               Both Changmin and Jinhyuk shot the Grandmaster a displeased look, causing Saeun to squeak softly in fear.

                “Stay out of this!”

                Siwon released an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose whilst Saeun stared at the duo dumbfounded.

                She had never realized just how similar their personalities were. Changmin and Jinhyuk barely interacted, she recalled, since Jinhyuk often preferred to keep to himself and Changmin was often chatty, having the personality of a brat in contrast to his brother, who liked to stay calm and collected at all times. Briefly, Saeun wondered why their personalities were clashing, distinctly listening to the two resume their argument.

                Almost wanting to groan out in frustration, Saeun decided instead to close her eyes and slowly count to ten.

                Only to sigh out loudly when Changmin and Jinhyuk began to argue more, sure that if someone was searching for them, they wouldn’t have any trouble finding them at all.

\---

                _“Come to me, my little bird. Fly away from this cage that binds you. Now, let’s spread our wings and return to where our heart lies.”_

Yunho looked over at the soft singing, seeing the Queen stare off into space as she walked behind him. The Grandmaster knew from the look on Boa’s face that she was thinking about the past again, the tunnels doing nothing but to awaken her memories.

                Humming, Yunho turned away, casting light into the water orbs so they could see. From his senses, he could tell that the others were somewhere within the tunnels. He wasn’t able to gather enough estimate where they were and how far along, knowing that the Yin was preventing him from using his abilities to the fullest. If he had used his full powers, he would have been able to track them all down easily.

                “Do you think Zhang Liyin is using the Yin for a purpose?” Yunho finally spoke up, causing Boa to stop humming.

                The Queen clicked her tongue, stepping in line with her Keeper. “I have no doubt about it,” she revealed. “Ever since that day so many years ago, Zhang Liyin has always been intent on finding out the truth of the matter of that incident. She’d go through any lengths to achieve her dream.”

                Yunho stared ahead, using his flames to create a ring around them. “If so, then the reason why these tunnels have been created by using Yin is because—”

                “She’s trying to hide something down here,” Boa finished, eyebrows furrowing and lips pursed. “But I fear that whatever she’s hiding would be the start of ‘that’.”

                “She wouldn’t go that far.”

                Boa shook her head, stopping in her tracks, and causing Yunho to stop as well. As the Grandmaster turned around to peer at her curiously, he could easily see the worried look masking his Queen’s face. Throughout their years together, it wasn’t often that he would see her appear so concerned about anything, usually hiding her worries behind a mask of indifference. Seeing that expression on her face now could only mean she was truly troubled by the idea of Zhang Liyin hiding something deep underground the city of Hong Kong.

                “Boa.”

                The Queen looked up at him, her eyes filled with the concern she could no longer hide.

                “I think she has Guixian down here, Yunho."


	11. Chapter 11

A chill ran down his spine, causing him to stiffen.

                He looked around, trying to find the source of the feeling, but in the never-ending darkness, he couldn’t see anything. It did nothing to get rid of the anxiety that was beginning to stir within him. Deciding to forget about it for now, Donghae turned back to Kyuhyun, who was continuing to lead the way with his flames. He could see how slowly the younger man was becoming exhausted, fighting against the initial barrier of the Yin that was composed within the tunnels.

                Yin was created to directly go against the Animus, born and melded from the chaos that had erupted from the world’s soul. By combining the raw power of the Animus along with the strongest metal on earth, it was forged and used as a weapon against those blessed with the Animus’s powers. However, it steadily decreased over the years given how Healers had grown to be necessary, and it was dusted under the carpet.

                That didn’t mean it couldn’t be sold on the black markets, though.

                Donghae’s worry continued to grow at hearing Kyuhyun start to pant softly, causing him to reach out and grab the younger man’s shoulder. He smiled slightly at the small jerk the other made before Kyuhyun turned around to look at him curiously.

                “What is it?”

                “Let’s take a breather,” the Keeper suggested, nodding towards an alcove he spotted. “You obviously need to recharge your batteries before you run yourself exhausted.”

                “I’m fine.”

                The Keeper flicked his forehead, earning a squeak of protest. “Just listen to your hyung for once, you brat,” he said teasingly, earning a glare. “Right now, forcing yourself to go against the Yin would do nothing but become detriment to your health.”

                Though obviously disgruntled, Kyuhyun could only agree and allow himself to be tugged over to the alcove. It was small, but not uncomfortable. Just enough for the two of them to fit comfortably, and Donghae was relieved to see Kyuhyun put out his flame, finally taking his suggestion.

                As the two of them began to settle down, Donghae leaned his head back against the wall, trying his best to hear anything distinctive. He blinked curiously at hearing loud banging in the distance, followed by loud swearing and yelling. It was faint, too faint for him to recognize the voices, but he turned to Kyuhyun when he felt the younger man shift against him.

                Chuckling softly, Donghae placed a hand on his shoulder and tugged him close, easily hugging him. He shushed him when the Healer attempted to argue, smiling to himself when the younger man opted against it.

                “This stupid Yin is making me exhausted,” Kyuhyun complained.

                The older man snickered. “I’m not surprised. It _was_ designed for the sole purpose of going against those with the Animus’s powers. With you prolonging your powers, it’s starting to take a toll on your body, wearing it down.”

                “I just want to get out of these stupid tunnels.”

                “And we will,” Donghae assured him. “But you can’t wear yourself out. So, get some rest, and once you’ve recovered enough, we’ll start moving again.”

                He felt the younger man nod in agreement before feeling fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. Placing a hand on his head, Donghae gently nosed his temple, causing the fingers to tighten. The action made him smile, briefly reminded of the memories they shared years ago. It was a time when Kyuhyun was beginning to learn about his powers as a Healer, the younger man looking so unsure about his place now that it had been realized he was chosen by the Animus to become a Healer in their world.

                “Hyung…”

                “Hm?”

                “I—”

                The sound of something sharp raking against the walls caused Donghae to stiffen. Out of instinct, he covered Kyuhyun’s mouth his hand, bringing the Healer closer to him. Peering out of the alcove, the Keeper almost cursed at recognizing the familiar steps. Sitting up, Donghae tensed when the steps came closer to where they were hiding, quietly urging the Healer to keep quiet.

                A glance to the side had him clenching his jaw tightly at seeing the crouched form a Vanitas slithering by. It was dragging its forearms on the ground, its sharp nails screeching against the concrete floor. The sound of it was irritating to the ears, but Donghae withheld the urge to cringe in favor of not attracting its attention. However, he knew that it was a futile attempt the moment he saw it stop.

                Shifting a bit, the Keeper bent his head down to Kyuhyun’s ear, “Whatever you do, do not force yourself to use your powers. Vanitas are roaming the halls here. But I need you to transfer whatever you can to my daggers.”

                He felt hesitation through their Bond before the younger man finally nodded.

                Donghae smiled, quietly instructing him to stay quiet as he pulled away. As he slipped out his daggers, he quickly noticed the Vanitas turning its head in their direction. It snarled at them, its red eyes glowing in the darkness.

                Instincts quickly kicked in.

                Flames surrounding the blades of his daggers, Donghae reacted swiftly before the Vanitas even had time to act. Ignoring the blood that sprayed, the Keeper forced himself to remain still when he heard scurrying sounds in the distance. He hissed out a curse under his breath, canceling the flames from his daggers and reached out to grab Kyuhyun’s arm.

                “Donghae?” Kyuhyun asked in alarm.

                Donghae frowned. “We need to move on. More of them are coming.”

                “Does this mean I can use my flames?”

                The Keeper paused before nodding. “Yes, but only enough so that it doesn’t wear you out.”

                Kyuhyun agreed, flames immediately appearing around them. The Healer stretched his left arm out, moving the flames to create a wall. Its heat was comforting, Donghae would admit, but he also knew the dangers it held once it was touched.

                Deciding to push it to the back of his mind, the Keeper tugged on his arm gently. “Let’s go.”

                Nodding, the Healer kept their hands linked as the two hurried down the tunnel.

                _“Come to me, my little bird. Let’s fly to a world where everything is lost.”_

The song lyrics that echoed in the tunnels caused the two to stop.

                Confusion was evident on Kyuhyun’s face, a shadow cast by the distant flames, but Donghae felt his mind blare alarms at the familiar words. He could feel his blood boiling, almost as if trying to answer the song with its own. Gritting his teeth, Donghae withheld the urge to find the source of the song, and instead dragged Kyuhyun further down the hall.

                “Donghae?!”

                “Keep moving,” the Keeper told him, relieved to find another source of sound distracting him from the song. “I think I hear something, so let’s go check it out.”

                Kyuhyun made a face. “What if it’s—” The younger man stopped, eyes widening. “That’s Changmin!”

                Ah, Donghae thought with a slight grimace, no wonder why the voice sounded so familiar.

                But he quickly grew confused at hearing Jinhyuk’s voice as part of the yelling match going on. From what he knew, Jinhyuk had done everything within his power to avoid the water user. It wasn’t as if the older Keeper hated Changmin; it was simply that their personalities would clash should they spend any prolonged amount of time together. Immediately, his mind began to think of the worst possible scenarios – all of them ending in what could only be disasters.

                “Um…is that…”

                “Yes,” Donghae sighed out, suddenly feeling tired. He decided to ignore the feeling that was threatening to spoil his stomach, going over to the door in order to kick it open. There were sounds of surprise and protests, the Keeper ignoring it completely as he opened the door wider to reveal Changmin, Jinhyuk, Siwon, and Saeun.

                “Kyuhyun-oppa!” Saeun gasped out, stumbling onto her feet in her hurry to go over to him. “Are you okay? Where were you guys? Where is this?”

                As Kyuhyun worked on answering her questions, Donghae looked at the other men with an unimpressed look, “So…who wants to tell me what was going on here?”

                Changmin immediately shuffled to sit up. “He started it!”

                “What did you say, you brat?!”

                “Please control your kids,” Siwon spoke up as he finally began to rise to his feet. “They’ve been at it ever since we fell down here into this room. I hadn’t realized that these two would have such contrasting personalities.”

                The Keeper sighed, giving Jinhyuk a look when the older Keeper appeared slightly disgruntled. He shook his head when Jinhyuk gave him an inquisitive glance, causing him to frown slightly in response.

                Donghae clicked his tongue in order to get their attention, which happened immediately. “Have you guys really been stuck in this room the entire time?”

                “It’s been locked from the outside,” Changmin explained, glaring at the door accusingly. “I’ve tried using my powers to unlock it, but there’s something blocking me. It’s like these walls are made of some sort of anti-Healer material!”

                The fire Keeper resisted the urge to palm his face, holding back a sigh. He could have sworn Changmin was more mature than this, but then he reasoned it was because he was often in the company of Changwook – and the older Healer was calmer than his younger brother. Deciding not to say anything in fear of earning Changmin’s wrath, Donghae cleared his throat.

                “That’s because of Yin,” Donghae explained, seeing the confusion on Changmin’s face. “It’s silver created to fight against Healers.”

                Saeun looked up at him, interested. “I thought that was forbidden.’

                “It seems like the Empress decided to hide it and use it for her own personal gains,” Kyuhyun remarked, helping Changmin up as Jinhyuk was finally on his feet, wiping off the dust on his pants. “In any case, we should get moving. There were Vanitas following behind us, and we can’t stay in one spot forever.”

                Siwon took a step forward, a grave expression masking his face. “Then let’s get moving. We might find the others, too.”

                “Then let’s go.”

                As the others nodded and began walking down the tunnels, Donghae reached out to grab Kyuhyun’s wrist, halting his Bonded. As the younger man gave him an inquisitive look, the older shook his head and stepped close to him.

                “No matter what happens,” the Keeper began quietly, making sure his voice wasn’t heard by the others, “remember that I am always by your side. I will always love you. And that won’t ever change.”

                Kyuhyun gave him a look of concern. “Donghae?”

                The older man simply smiled at him, pressing a kiss against his forehead before finally releasing him. Without another word, he followed after the others, his hands already burning with the longing to hold Kyuhyun again. However, the Keeper knew he couldn’t – not anymore.

\---

                Kyuhyun wasn’t sure how to feel.

                Slipping a hand inside his coat, he fingered the hilt of the dagger Donghae had slipped over to him. He was confused as to why the Keeper had done so, the familiar design of a simple twine making itself at home with him. It was the same dagger he remembered Grandmaster Jung handing to Donghae the moment his Bonded became his Keeper. Being made by a rare kind of metal known as _Ametista_ , it had the ability to direct the Healer’s powers easier than most Keeper weapons. Kyuhyun recalled creating the twine onto Donghae’s dagger, the show of trust between them as well as a contract.

                _“With this, I forever promise to be there for you. I will protect you always – not even Death would be enough to keep me away from you.”_

_The younger man eyed his Bonded, seeing Donghae give him a wide smile in return. There, in the older man’s hand, was the dagger Yunho had recently gifted him with. It was a beautiful dagger, far from the ornamental ones Kyuhyun was used to seeing being carried around by the other Keepers. Simple, sharp, and precise – it appeared to be a normal dagger._

_Aside from the fact that Kyuhyun was able to feel the power that coursed through the weapon._

_With a small smile, the Healer held out his hand, his flames already beginning to burst out. He watched as it swirled around the dagger’s hilt, staining its previous ebony color with a ruby one, a golden twine forming._

_“You are my Keeper,” Kyuhyun spoke up, staring directly into Donghae’s eyes. “My life is in your hands.”_

“Kyuhyun!”

                Snapping out of his memories, the Healer looked up to see Changmin looking back at him curiously. Ahead, he saw Jinhyuk and Siwon follow his curiosity whilst Saeun gazed at him in concern. Unwillingly, his eyes fleeted over to Donghae, who was looking ahead. There was some concern beginning to churn in his stomach. However, it immediately faded when he suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over him; its aura was cold, but warm.

                It felt familiar.

                “Kyuhyun?” This time it was Saeun’s voice, sounding concerned about his lack of response.

                Kyuhyun quickly plastered on a smile. “Sorry, just got distracted.”

                “Well, you should probably pay attention to where you’re going,” Changmin spoke up, sounding almost disapproving. “You almost hit your head on that column there.”

                Embarrassment quickly made itself known by the coloring on Kyuhyun’s cheeks, causing him to mumble out an apology. He soon felt amusement enter him, though he was sure it wasn’t his own. It briefly made him wonder if it was a mutual bond that finally formed between him and Donghae, or if it was the masked man from a few days ago.

                _“Do not believe what your eyes tell you. Trust in what your instincts are telling you – not the lies of those who only wish to bring you down.”_

Ignoring the sudden voice in his head, Kyuhyun forced himself to continue along with the others. He could hear Donghae and Jinhyuk speaking to each other in the front, the two Keepers discussing something quietly amongst each other, and Siwon giving Saeun pointers. Realizing Changmin was quiet, Kyuhyun shifted his attention to his best friend, seeing him look just the bit irritated.

                “Min?”

                “What?”

                Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at the disgruntled tone. “What’s wrong?”

                The older man looked as if he didn’t want to answer, his eyes occasionally shifting from side to side. Eventually, he gave Kyuhyun a proper glance. “Nothing. I’m just worried about Changwook-hyung and Victoria. I’m trying to see if I can find them through the Bond I have with Victoria, but I’m not getting anything.”

                “Do you think it’s because of the Yin?”

                “If it is, then I am definitely going to blow this place up.”

                Kyuhyun noticed Donghae glancing back at them at Changmin’s words, the fire Keeper raising an eyebrow at the latter’s words. He was grateful when his Bonded (the idea was growing on him, he realized) didn’t say anything, and instead resumed his role in leading and being on lookout.

                Clearing his throat, the younger Healer gazed at his best friend. “That will only make you even more exhausted.”

                “I don’t care,” Changmin grumped. “I just want to make sure those two are all right, and get out of these creepy tunnels. Who knows what—”

                The group came to a halt when the sound of a piano began to play. It was slow, almost like a beginning to a lullaby. Somehow, the sound of it was familiar to Kyuhyun, sure he had heard it sometime during his childhood. Furrowing his eyebrows, the Healer struggled to remember, noting how the melody was gradually getting louder, its sound echoing in the tunnels.

                _Hush now my dear, and listen to my song._

_There is a world beyond us, waiting to be seen._

_In that world, nothing is wrong._

_In that world, everything is relieved._

“For by my side, there you are, waiting with me,” Kyuhyun whispered the last words of the song to himself, barely heard by anyone else.

               It was beginning to make his head throb, his brain trying its best to recall where he had heard the song from. He knew, for sure, that it was a song he had heard from in his childhood – though from who or what was still unclear. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember, his memories flitting by like blurred screens. Not one of them made any sense before a particular memory stood out to him, making his eyes snap open.

                _“Love, love, how I love you, my love,” a woman’s voice sang, her voice serene and tranquil in the breeze of the forest. “In my dreams, I hold you close. In my arms, I long for your warmth. Dream a dream with me, dream a world to be. Oh, love, love, be with me again, my love.”_

_“That’s a lovely song you have there, Joohyun.”_

_The woman, Joohyun, smiled shyly as she turned around to face the young man making his way over to her. “Oppa, I wasn’t expecting you to be coming. I thought you and your friend were still out of town.”_

_The man chuckled as a warm smile made its way onto his face. “Yes, but we decided to come back earlier. We had already finished our jobs, so I just wanted to come and see you again.”_

_Joohyun blushed darker before her eyes took notice of a young boy clinging onto the man’s legs. “Oppa, who is this?”_

_“Ah, this is Kyuhyun,” the man answered fondly, patting the boy’s head. “Kyuhyun, say hello.”_

_The boy shuffled forward nervously. “H-Hello.”_

_Joohyun smiled brightly. “Aren’t you an adorable little boy?”_

Kyuhyun jolted when he heard Changmin yelling out Saeun’s name, his eyes widening upon seeing her running down the hall. Almost immediately, his body pushed him forward to run after her, ignoring the others’ attempts of getting him to stop. There was a fear churning inside of him, telling him to stop her at whatever costs. However, there was another voice in the back of his mind, whispering to him, teasing him.

                Gritting his teeth, Kyuhyun ignored the voice – and the others – as he continued to chase after Saeun down the tunnels.

                Eventually, he realized he had lost sight of her, her form blending into the darkness engulfing the tunnels. Cursing under his breath, Kyuhyun forced himself to come to a halt, trying not to allow himself to be drawn into the temptation. He closed his eyes, taking even breaths before he felt a sudden chill surround him. Eyes snapping open, his flames immediately appeared as a ring around him, ready to defend if need be.

                Only for him to feel the familiar comfort of a Bond he had yet to grown used to.

                “It’s you,” Kyuhyun breathed out, seeing the familiar man appear in front of him.

                The man’s blue eyes pierced through the Healer. _“Do not chase after that girl.”_

“But she’s my friend!” the younger immediately argued. “I can’t let her go like that!”

                _“If you go, then something terrible will only happen.”_

“Wouldn’t that be a good reason to chase after her then?”

                The man’s expression turned into one of disapproval. _“That girl’s fate has already been decided,”_ he told Kyuhyun, his voice grave with a warning Kyuhyun wasn’t sure he wanted to truly decipher. _“If you go, then it will only get worse for you both.”_

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun’s eyes turned defiant. “I don’t care,” he argued. “She is my friend, and I am not going to let anything happen to her!”

                _“Even if it means costing your own life?”_

“Even if.”

                The man closed his eyes, almost as if pained. _“Fine,”_ he told him, a sort of distance attached to his tone. As he reopened them, Kyuhyun almost took a step back at the darkness lurking within those blue orbs.

                _“If that’s the case, then go,”_ his other Bonded told him, _“but do not expect me to come and rescue this time. For once you follow that girl to that place, then everything will be set into motion, and your descent into darkness will only spiral from there.”_

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “What are you—”

                He forced himself to stop talking once the masked man disappeared back into the darkness, the chilly air fading along with him. Hurt hit him, but he ignored it in favor of desperately searching for Saeun. The Healer wasn’t sure what had set her off to cause her to start running as if she was in a marathon, but with his Bonded’s words in his mind, he knew that he had to find her quickly.

                So, with a clenched jaw and a determined look in his eyes, Kyuhyun quickly set off again.

                The song steadily began to grow louder until he couldn’t even hear his own breathing. He noticed how it seemed to have taken on an eerie ring, making him shudder at the sound of it. His skin was soon prickled with goosebumps once the air had gotten colder. It was a different feeling from the masked man’s – somehow, it felt darker, filled with the intention of burying Kyuhyun under the coldness. His skin was already turning into a light shade of blue at the chill.

                Trying his best to shake it off, Kyuhyun realized the song’s volume was louder than before, making him sure he was running in the right direction. As he reached a big room illuminated with fluorescent lights, he felt a little lost and more than a little disoriented. However, his eyes soon zoomed in on Saeun’s form, her body hunched over what appeared to be some crystallized casket.

                “Saeun?”

                Head snapping up, Saeun turned to look at him, causing him to nearly step back at seeing tears running down her pale cheeks.

                “Oppa,” Saeun gasped out quietly. “Oppa…”

                “Saeun…what are you—”

                “You have to pay back the favor,” the newly formed Grandmaster whimpered, pulling away from the coffin as she shakily stood on her feet. “You have to give it back to him.”

                Realizing the sudden tension in the room, Kyuhyun stepped back. “Saeun, stop. What are you planning on doing?”

                The Grandmaster released a hysterical laugh, causing the older to grow frozen in his place at seeing the color of her eyes change. It was red, blood-like, and it made Kyuhyun think of the creatures that terrified everyone so much.

                “Don’t you see, Oppa?” Saeun asked. “In order to wake him up, I have to kill you. It’s the only way I can have him back.”

                Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who are you talking about?”

                “I need to bring him back. No matter what it takes, I have to bring him back.”

                The fire Healer stepped back when he saw tendrils of darkness rise up from the ground. Fear was quickly becoming a familiar companion to him as he watched the darkness continue to spread out like a rippling pool. There was a coiling forming in his gut, waiting to be tightened and break apart, and Kyuhyun belatedly realized he had already called his flames out in a circular formation.

                “Saeun, don’t do this.”

                Saeun grinned wickedly at him, her irises turning into a complete blood red as what appeared to be black ink running down her cheeks. It was beyond horrifying; Kyuhyun could actually believe he was in a horror movie of some sort that Changmin had dragged him to. However, this was reality. This wasn’t some fiction he could discard the next day; this was one of his friends, one of the few people he had ever allowed into his life.

                As the darkness continued to spread out, tendrils began to come out, moving like tentacles in the air. It moved around as if in a dance before it suddenly stilled, freezing in its place. The sight of it made Kyuhyun take a step back, his flames growing brighter.

                “Kill him.”

                “No!”

\---

                By the time Kyuhyun came to, he was aware of a few things.

                One: there was a ringing silence in the air, almost trying to make his head hurt from how quiet it was; two: there was blood quickly spilling on the floor, and three: the silence was soon broken by a piercing scream.

                Eyes wide, the Healer looked up, horrified to see Saeun’s lifeless body cradled in Donghae’s arms, sparks of lightning appearing around the Keeper. He felt himself frozen in place at seeing blood dripping from Donghae’s hands, and the gaping hole from Saeun’s chest. Even as the others finally arrived, Kyuhyun couldn’t allow himself to move, watching Jinhyuk and Grandmaster Jung manhandle Donghae, tugging him away from Saeun’s corpse.

                His eyes trailed down to her wide, unseeing eyes. Blood was trickling out from the corner of her lips, the hole in her chest only adding more to the horrific picture. Breathing became hard as he moved his gaze over to Donghae, seeing his Keeper unusually silent even as he was forced down to his knees, the sparks of lightning dying down around him.

                “What _are_ you?” Grandmaster Choi demanded, standing in front of Donghae.

                Donghae’s eyes remained focused on Kyuhyun, and the younger was afraid.

                He was afraid of _Donghae_.

                This wasn’t the man he had grown up with. This wasn’t the man who had always been there for him when his powers began to manifest.

                No, what Kyuhyun saw now was a man who kept secrets from him – who killed one of his friends.

                Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from his Keeper, his Bonded, as those brown eyes he was secretly fond of slowly began to turn gold. It shocked him, it horrified him – yet it also interested him. For the first time ever, Kyuhyun was seeing Donghae in a different light – one that made him question everything he had ever known about the man.

                “A Healer,” came a whisper beside him, causing Kyuhyun to jerk in surprise.

                Turning, he saw Changmin kneeling beside him, the older man glaring at Donghae.

                Kyuhyun swallowed as a reflex, looking back at Donghae as the Keeper was put into handcuffs, sparks of electricity appearing briefly before dying down. He could see those gold eyes look over at Saeun’s lifeless body before it closed, and for a brief moment, Kyuhyun felt remorse shoot through him.

 

As he watched Donghae led away, Kyuhyun wondered what truly happened.


	12. Chapter 12

_“If you choose this path, then be cautious of what it might bring you in the end,” Sungmin warned Donghae as the younger man stopped beside him. “You know what Kyuhyun is, and what that child will bring.”_

_Donghae allowed himself to smile. “As long as it’s for him, then I’ll have no regrets. I know what I was getting into when I’ve chosen to hide my powers, hyung.”_

_“And what if it turns everyone against you, including him?”_

_“Nothing matters as long as I can protect him.” The younger man flashed Sungmin a smile. “Even if I become the enemy, my purpose will be the same.”_

Opening his eyes, Donghae was greeted by the grayish white walls of his cell, the flames of the candles flickering now and then as it casted shadows against the wall. He could hear the sounds of protesting outside, followed by the sounds of cheering. A sigh escaped from him when the sounds only grew louder and simply decided to allow himself to mull over what had happened in the span of the past four days.

                After being rightly accused of killing Saeun, the Queen had ordered an immediate retreat back to Seoul. Without any clues about Empress Zhang Liyin’s and Han Geng’s whereabouts, it was the only choice they had, particularly after they returned to the surface just to see that the kingdom had been engulfed in flames. Almost immediately, blame was placed on Donghae due to his recently discovered powers, though it was diverted once Yunho had made a claim stating that Donghae’s power alone couldn’t have caused the entire city of Hong Kong to become reduced to ashes.

                It was his only saving grace, but Donghae knew it only bought him a little bit of time before the true trial began.

                Deciding to ignore the chaos outside, the Keeper shifted his attention to the door when the flames suddenly grew still, frozen in their place. He watched the door turn transparent from its solid surface, revealing Yunho on the other side.

                “Never have I thought I’d see you behind there,” Yunho said as a greeting, earning a small smirk from the younger man.

                Donghae tilted his head. “Has the Queen and her council set a trial yet? I’m sure that you don’t want to waste any time on executing a traitor.”

                “That would be the case,” the older man agreed, “if not for the fact that the Queen believes you hold valuable information regarding what happened. And that coffin we had found in the tunnels of Hong Kong.”

                “You mean Guixian.”

                There was a brief silence as Yunho stared at Donghae.

                “You know that I can’t—”

                Donghae simply blinked at him, silencing the older man. The Keeper smiled slightly at the hesitance radiating off of the older man, knowing what it was that was making him act in such a way. Leaning back, he tilted his head to the side. “Everything that concerns Guixian concerns me, you know that. So why are you hesitating?”

                The older man continued to stare at him before breathing out. “You know exactly why, Donghae. If I tell you anything concerning that man—”

                “He cannot be awakened,” Donghae told him immediately, his tone changing. “I don’t care what the damn council thinks. If they even dare attempt to awaken him, then I will not hesitate to cut them down myself.”

                “You know that’s considered treason. You will truly be labeled as an enemy.”

                The Keeper chuckled. “That’ll be hard to believe since I’ve never truly sworn my allegiance to this country.”

                “Donghae.”

                Looking at the older man, Donghae could only smile. “I’m here for one person and one person only. So, I’ll give you this warning to tell to the damn council, Yunho. If they try to awaken Guixian, they can be assured that they will all die by my hand.”

                Yunho didn’t say anything in response to that, and the younger man smirked at seeing the transparency of the door become solid once more.

                With a chuckle, the Keeper closed his eyes as he felt the air shift again, the flames of the candles moving once more. He knew exactly what was going through his old friend’s mind, knew the risks of what would happen should anything tried to kill him. If he didn’t kill the council, they would more than likely try to kill him first, but he knew that wasn’t something they would risk.

                Because if they killed him, they would risk gaining _his_ wrath.

                “Even when you’re asleep, you’re still a pain in the ass,” Donghae mumbled to himself, a small smile on his face. “Now that everything has gone according to your plan, Guixian, I wonder what move you’ll be making next.”

\---

                The dagger felt cold to him as he idly traced his finger on the blade.

                Even if it was simply an object, it held the heat of his fire within it. But now it felt cold and lifeless. It made Kyuhyun worry about Donghae, wondering if his Keeper was even still alive. He kept hope that the Bond they shared, no matter how minimal it may be on his part, he would still be able to know what was happening to the older man. Kyuhyun felt useless when Donghae had been taken away from him, still in shock from what he had witnessed.

                It was just too bad no one believed him when he said that Donghae hadn’t meant to kill Saeun.

                Eyes closing, Kyuhyun almost groaned in frustration, deciding instead to think about the crystal coffin they had found in the tunnels. It was in hushed whispers, but from what he was able to gather, the man in the coffin was a man named Guixian – a man who they all believed to be nothing more than a legend. Kyuhyun wasn’t able to get a closer look at him, being prevented from doing so by Changmin, who had whisked him away before he could even do anything else. However, he knew the name felt familiar somehow; his mind nudging at him to try and remember what it was that he was forgetting.

                “How are you holding up?”

                Startled, Kyuhyun looked up to see Changwook sit down across from him. The older man gave him a small smile, but the younger simply looked back down on the table between them. He continued to finger the dagger, his finger tracing the design on the hilt. It burned against his skin, not that it really bothered him.

                If anything, it was the only way he knew Donghae was still alive.

                “Kyu…”

                “He didn’t kill Saeun,” Kyuhyun spoke up, his voice echoing due to the silence in the room. “I know he didn’t.”

                Changwook sighed heavily. “Kyuhyun, I know you don’t want to believe it, but who else could have done it?”

                “She wanted to kill me first.”

                Silence.

                The older man leaned back in his chair, eying Kyuhyun warily. “Now why would she do that?” he asked, trying his best to keep the suspicion out of his tone. However, from the glance the younger gave him, he knew Kyuhyun had caught on quickly. “I’m sorry, Kyuhyun, but it doesn’t seem all that—”

                “Does it make sense that Saeun ran off like that in the tunnels?” the fire Healer interrupted, earning a disapproving look – not that Kyuhyun cared any longer. The questions had plagued his mind ever since they returned to Seoul, and he had shut himself inside of his room before the Guards from the Palace came to take him. Being accused of an accomplice, he had been taken to an isolated room in the Palace, forced to remain in the Verità until they finally passed judgment on him. Being in the room had given him time to think, to go over the events that had transpired.

                What stood out most to him was the fact that Saeun had managed to hear the song that led him to Guixian’s coffin, her sudden change upon his arrival, and Donghae’s sudden appearance and her murder.

                None of it made sense.

                Changwook frowned. “Wouldn’t that be because Donghae had lured her there?”

                “How would that even make sense when he was with us the entire time?” Kyuhyun shot back. “There was a song that was playing in the tunnels. It lured Saeun there.”

                “A song? What song are you talking about?”

                The younger froze at the question, his eyes widening slightly. His mind tried to formulate an idea, a reason as to why Changwook hadn’t been able to hear the song. He was sure that the song had been echoing in the tunnels, despite the fact that the older Healer hadn’t been with their group the entire time.

                “You don’t know?”

                “Kyuhyun, I think that—”

                “That’s enough for now,” another voice interrupted, causing the two to look up.

                Kyuhyun almost shrunk back upon seeing Jessica’s cold gaze on him. He knew what she was, the Judge of the Queen’s court. While Jessica herself had yet to become a fully-fledged Grandmaster, it didn’t mean she wasn’t capable of handling her own against one.

                A War Keeper was what she was.

                They were not like Healers or Keeper – they were people who were given the powers of darkness, and with the darkness came the secondary elements of destruction. They were considered to be dangerous, part of the Queen’s secret weapon. And Kyuhyun knew that they were people that should not be crossed.

                Changwook obediently stood up, giving her a bow before leaving the room after a glance back at Kyuhyun.

                As soon as the older man left, Kyuhyun was painfully aware of being alone with Jessica. He pulled his hand away from the dagger, gripping the edge of the table. Fear came back to him, attacking him like needles into his skin.

                “Stay where you are, Cho Kyuhyun,” Jessica’s flat voice sounded in the room, causing him to freeze in place. “I have been given orders by Grandmaster Jung to take you to your Keeper.”

                At the mention of Donghae, Kyuhyun scrambled to stand up, eyes wide. He could only obediently follow after Jessica out of the room. The Healer knew he was still being watched – it would be foolish for them to believe he would obey without question. However, Kyuhyun also knew his chances of fighting against Jessica were slim. She was a War Keeper, a dangerous being that was kept alive by the same darkness that fed the hearts of the Vanitas.

                She won’t hesitate to bring him down if it called for it.

                Kyuhyun was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized their surroundings had changed.

                “Your Keeper is up ahead,” Jessica informed him without looking back. “If you attempt to break him out, rest assured that your death will be swift.”

                Swallowing, the Healer could only nod and walked ahead, too aware of the eyes watching him. He knew they couldn’t see him, due to the fact that the doors of their cells – at least on their side – were solid. From his side, he could see them clearly, and none of them were faces he wanted to see.

                It was only when he reached the end of the hallway did he finally find the person he was searching for.

                Donghae.

                But Kyuhyun could detect a different aura from his Keeper, sensing the powers of a Healer warring inside of him, but there was something else, as well. It felt as if there was a darkness stirring within the older man now that his walls were down, and everything was laid out in the open.

                Taking a deep breath, he reached over to press the button on the side, seeing Donghae look up at him.

                “Kyuhyun.”

                “Donghae,” the younger man greeted back softly. “You don’t look as if you’ve been beaten up too badly.”

                The older man smirked faintly at that before leaning back against the wall he was sitting against. “Why are you here, Kyuhyun?” Donghae had to ask, curiosity evident in his eyes and the way he gazed at Kyuhyun spoke of it. “I would have figured that you’d be hating me and mourning Saeun’s death.”

                Kyuhyun fought back against the initial anger he felt, knowing that his anger shouldn’t be directed at the man before him. “I want answers, Donghae, and I know you have them – including why you killed Saeun that day. I know it’s not in your nature to kill someone, or anyone for that matter. So…why…”

                There was a brief silence as Donghae stared at him before his eyes slid shut. “If I tell you, then your whole perception will change.”

                “Just tell me!”

                “What do you know about the legend, Kyuhyun?”

                Confusion. “You mean the one with the Animus and its four chosen ones?” A nod, and Kyuhyun continued, “I know just whatever the legend says, but why are you curious?”

                “It’s true.”

                “What?”

               Donghae chuckled softly as he opened his eyes, and Kyuhyun nearly stepped back at seeing its golden color. “Many, many years ago, there were the four of us – Boa, Zhang Liyin, Guixian, and I. We had stumbled upon the Animus by accident; we were simply four children playing a game when we found it in the Atlas Mountains. Back then, we had no idea what it was, but it talked to us.”

                “Talked to you?” Kyuhyun repeated, still confused. “How could it have talked to you?”

                “Because it is the soul of the world, and it had given birth to us.”

 

_“Are you playing around with it again?” Donghae asked, noticing the younger three circling the stone. “The Animus won’t like it very much if you continue to play with it. It’s still resting, after all.”_

_“But Oppa, look!” Boa exclaimed happily, her voice chipper as she pointed at the stone. “It’s telling us stories!”_

_“Stories?”_

_Beside Boa, Zhang Liyin nodded eagerly, her eyes transfixed by the Animus. “Yes, it was telling us the story of this world, and how it came to be. It’s such a pretty story. Even Guixian is transfixed by it, right?”_

_“It’s beautiful,” Guixian commented, his voice soft as he lifted his eyes to meet Donghae’s. “So much more than anything else in this world.”_

_“With the powers of the Animus, we will be unstoppable!”_

_“We cannot allow this world to fall into darkness.”_

_“I’ve lost everything before. I’m not afraid to lose it again.”_

_“We’ve lost.”_

Donghae looked back at Kyuhyun, seeing the Healer eye him in confusion. “We were chosen to be its protectors, to guard it from whoever wanted it. The Animus is a living being encased in crystal after it had used much of its energy giving birth to this world and the people in it. However, despite its powers of light, it will ultimately cast darkness as well.”

                “The Vanitas?”

                The older man breathed out, head shaking. “No, the Vanitas are not creatures born from the Animus’s darkness,” he began, his heart already beginning to ache at the recollection of memories. He had tried his best to forget it all, to push it back, but he knew he couldn’t. It was time for Kyuhyun to know the truth about it all. “The Vanitas were the results of an experiment.”

                Kyuhyun’s eyes widened. “What?”

                “It was something the four of us had decided on,” Donghae continued, “We wanted to see the limits of the Animus’s powers. We were always told about how it was the soul of the world, but we had yet to see its true potential. So, when we grew older, we began to wonder: just what kind of secrets does the Animus contain? Why was it encased in a crystal form if it was a strong power that cannot be tamed? The Vanitas were the result of that experiment.”

                “You mean…”

                “They were people who we had used in order to test the darkness contained in the Animus, and as a result, the powers had changed them into those creatures.”

                Donghae didn’t react when Kyuhyun slammed his fist against the door, anger evident on his face.

                “Why?” The young Healer demanded. “Why would you do that to people?!”

                Lifting his eyes, the Keeper met Kyuhyun’s gaze. “Because life was meaningless back then. We had no regard for those we used. But it was what truly happened after that everything had begun to change.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                Donghae’s eyes softened at the memories. “After the experiments, something new happened that hasn’t occurred before. The very something that had begun to define the lives we live now.” Sensing the confusion coming from the younger man, the Keeper smiled. “The Bonds.”

                “What do the Bonds have anything to do with it?”

                “The Bonds was created to balance the world,” Donghae told him in a soft voice. “Truthfully, it wasn’t supposed to be viewed as a punishment, but as a gift. When the Bonds become mutual, both parties become stronger, reaching their highest peak. It never had anything to do with love, even though love was a strong factor in it.”

                Kyuhyun stared at him. “You meant that you—”

                “Compatibility was what the Animus wanted. As long as everything is compatible, everything should fall into harmony. But the four of us didn’t see it that way because it wasn’t long after the experiments did it all start to go downhill. The dreams we shared turn into a nightmare, and the Animus soon became a treasure – the ultimate prize we were seeking.”

                Releasing a heavy breath, the older man soon chuckled. “That was the day when one of the four betrayed the others.”

                “Was it you?”

                The older man smiled sadly, wondering briefly if the question was due to his current status as a traitor, or if because everything in the legend made it seem that way. He knew his involvement in the past had caused him to be erased of it – after all, both Boa and Zhang Liyin had tried hard to make it happen.

                “Do you think it was me?” Donghae asked instead.

                Kyuhyun frowned slightly, his hesitance flowing through Donghae. “I’m not sure. Everyone wants to believe that it was you – that you were the one who had done all of the betraying.”

                Chuckling, the Keeper smiled widely. “If that were the case, then history has become even more twisted than I thought.”

                “Who did it?”

                Donghae simply smiled, causing Kyuhyun to become even more confused.

                Before the younger man can demand more answers from him, they both heard Jessica’s voice calling out to the Healer. It was with one last glance at Kyuhyun did Donghae give him an apologetic smile.

                _“Until you’re fully prepared for the truth, survive until then, because once you find out, then everything you know will become a truth used against you.”_

The surprised look Kyuhyun gave him caused Donghae to smile wider before the door became solid on his side. He hummed softly as he leaned against the wall, eyes slipping close. Distinctly, he could sense Guixian’s presence, the young man’s voice calling out to him. Somewhere within his heart, he felt it aching, longing to be with the other man again.

                But as to whom it was longing for continued to remain a question.

                Sighing softly, Donghae opened his eyes in order to look up at the ceiling. “The time is ticking, and you’re waiting for the truth to be known. How much longer are you willing to be patient, Guixian?”

\---

                “Do you believe his words?”

                Eunhyuk glanced over to the shadows, eyes narrowing. “Jonghyun.”

                The younger man smiled at him amiably as he stepped out, his form easily solidifying itself. “You haven’t answered my question, hyung,” Jonghyun told him softly with a tilt of the head. “Are you willing to believe his words now that you know the truth?”

                Frowning slightly, the Grandmaster looked away from him in order to look at the screen where it was showing Kyuhyun and Jessica. “Even if I didn’t, it wouldn’t change the fact that Guixian is now in our area. If word gets out…”

                “Donghae-hyung won’t let that happen,” Jonghyun said firmly. “He knew this would happen eventually. That’s why he had me and Minho go, and ensure the premises are secure.”

                “If people discover that we’re working with Donghae, then it’ll be bad. What are the others doing?”

                Jonghyun frowned. “Right now, they’re only biding their time. None of them are too pleased with the fact that Donghae-hyung had gotten himself arrested like this, but there’s nothing any of us can do. The evidences are too strong against him – something like this wouldn’t go in his favor.”

                “But Donghae wouldn’t allow himself to be used like this,” the older man mumbled. “Someone within the Council is trying to use him for something.”

                Jonghyun’s eyes flashed. “I can eliminate them if you want.”

                “Eliminating the council won’t do us any favors,” the Grandmaster scolded him. “Right now, what we have to do is lay low, and wait for our time to strike.”

                The younger man’s expression was that of disapproval, but regardless, he nodded. “What do you suppose we should do about his Bonded, then? Donghae-hyung had expressed his concern about what would happen if Kyuhyun learns about the truth of their past together. That choice may very well be the decision on how everything else will proceed.”

                For a moment, Eunhyuk said nothing as he stared at the screen in front of him. He fondly recalled the first time he had met Donghae, the Keeper saving him from being killed by rogue Vanitas. It was from that moment that the Grandmaster knew that the other man wasn’t a normal being – a person, who couldn’t age, due to his punishment for what had happened with the Animus. Eunhyuk had learned much from that encounter alone, being chosen by the man to help him prevent what he suspected would happen in just a matter of days.

                The Animus was still missing, but if it continued along the path Donghae suspected it would, then it would only be a matter of time before it was found. And with Donghae currently out of the picture, it meant that he and the others have to ensure that the upcoming future doesn’t become a possibility.

                “For now, we have to protect him,” the older man finally said, earning Jonghyun’s attention. “I know it’s in your nature to act before thinking, but—”

                Jonghyun gave him a smile. “You must be thinking about the old me, sunbae,” he cut in politely. “I only ever do what Donghae-hyung tells me to do, so I won’t do anything that would jeopardize our mission. Should Donghae-hyung ever give the word, then I’ll do it. For now, I’ll simply be the obedient dog.”

                The older man’s fingers twitched at the term. Turning to look at Jonghyun properly, Eunhyuk could sense the darkness around the younger man growing steadily. It had always been like that if Jonghyun was ever separated from Donghae for too long. The two of them were far from being Bonded, but it had been the Keeper to save Jonghyun from turning into a Vanitas. Following after was a bond neither of them controlled, but it made Jonghyun serve Donghae – the older man was his Keeper, his Leader.

                There was no one else Jonghyun would be willing to follow, and that included the rest of his band, as well.

                So, without any other word, Eunhyuk dismissed the younger, watching him fade back into the shadows. With a sigh, he turned back to the monitors, wondering how much they had before their world came crashing down on them – and with it, the very reason why they were fighting in the first place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. 
> 
> I know all of you are confused - and to be honest, so am I - but there _is_ some sense in what I am writing, and all of it will be revealed in later chapters towards the end.
> 
> That is to say: we've only reached the halfway mark in this story, despite my slow progress of it since my brain refuses to cooperate with me on actually getting all of the information about, especially between Donghae, Kyuhyun, and Guixian.
> 
> So, if you guys stick with me longer, everything will fall into place very soon once I manage to go over the various points in my head so that it'll make sense to all of us. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_He was their doll._

_From the very moment he was born, Guixian could remember being groomed to be the perfect doll, the prince of Hong Kong. Everything he had done was monitored, he always had someone by his side to make sure he stayed out of trouble and obeyed his parents’ rules. If he ever disobeyed, he was punished. Freedom was only a word he had read about in the books he was forced to read; for him, the Gu_ _ā_ _ng Castle was the only home he knew, and the only prison he learned to survive in._

_Every day was a routine – wake up, get dressed, and prepare for the lessons for the day. As the future king, he had to be strong, smart, but more importantly: cunning. If he were to make sure that their kingdom survived, then he had to be on top of everything, even if it meant using dirty tactics to get what he wanted. These were tricks he had learned to utilize at the best opportune moment, becoming a master of manipulation by the age of five. He knew that his tricks were the pride of his kingdom, the slyness of a fox no one else could rival._

_At least, until he had met Lee Donghae, a boy only a few years older than him, and a boy who had literally shaken Guixian’s world._

_Their first meeting was when Guixian was finally given permission to leave the castle, accompanied by one of the bodyguards employed under their services. He had barely reached the age of ten then when he met the older boy on the streets where Donghae had saved him from being attacked by thugs. Guixian was awed by the boy’s beautify and expressive eyes, but he had been tugged away quickly before he could even manage to get a word out. It was shortly after returning to the palace did Guixian learn about his savior, learning that Donghae was new to the kingdom, but had refused to take their name. It had made him an outsider, but his skills were too impressive for a boy of thirteen that they couldn’t bear to kick him out._

_And so began the day when Donghae was soon employed to be one of Guixian’s bodyguards._

_Guixian grew to adore Donghae, the kingdom’s precious doll taken by a boy whose attitude was tested by everyone else. It was this adoration that gave Donghae certain rights others didn’t, rumors spreading that Donghae would soon be Guixian’s lover._

_But it was during that day when he had agreed to follow Donghae did they come across the Animus, and Guixian knew what it could mean._

_His freedom._

_He could finally be free to do what he wanted._

Kyuhyun let out a gasp as he had finally awoken, eyes wide even as he stared up at the ceiling. He ran a hand through his hair, unsurprised to feel sweat masking his face. Fighting to regain his breathing, the younger man closed his eyes and continued to take a few deep breaths. However, when he heard laughter, his eyes shot open again. Forcing himself into a sitting position, Kyuhyun stared with wide eyes at the man in front of him.

                It was a man who looked exactly just like him.

                “W-Who are you?”

                The look-alike smiled. “Who do you think I am?” he asked happily. “I am Guixian.”

                “But you’re in that coffin!”

                “My body is, but my conscience isn’t.” Guixian smiled wide, moving his arm out to the side as their surroundings changed. Transitioning from Kyuhyun’s room to a blinding white box, the Healer took a step back in order to get a better look at what had happened. He was wary of the man before him, unsure of what he was planning. Thinking back on Donghae’s story, the man before him was one of the original four, meaning he was dangerous.

                “And I am dangerous.”

                Startled, Kyuhyun turned back to the older man. “Y-You heard that?”

                Guixian giggled softly, leaning back as a desk appeared behind him. As he sat on the edge, the grin on his face seemingly widened, sending chills down Kyuhyun’s spine. “Of course I can. After all, the two of us are connected.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “Donghae’s told you, hasn’t he?” Guixian wondered, tilting his head to the side. “Oh, wait, he hasn’t. He stopped himself before he managed to do so, but I suppose I’ll tell you the rest of my story.”

                Kyuhyun frowned slightly, unsure of how to react. Indeed, he could sense some sort of familiarity from the older man, but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. It was a new feeling for him as it wasn’t something he was ever dealt with. But this man before him, Kyuhyun knew he was dangerous. There was an uneasy amount of darkness surrounding him that felt similar to the one surrounding Donghae, but the Healer wasn’t sure if it was because of their exposure to the Animus or something else.

                “Ah, ah, ah – no thinking now.”

                The younger man stepped back when he felt a sudden force nudge at him, blinking at Guixian.

                The older man laughed. “That got your attention. You really should be listening, you know. It’s only polite.”

                “And why should I listen to you?”

                “Because I’m Donghae’s Bonded.”

                The admittance caused Kyuhyun to feel as if he was splashed by cold water.

                Guixian giggled. “What’s the matter? Why are you so surprised by that?” Feigning surprise, his eyes went wide as he leaned forward. “Don’t tell me…Donghae hasn’t told you? Why, that’s not very nice of him, is it? It’s very rude of him not to. My, I should have a word with him when I get the chance.”

                “Stop talking!”

                Sealing his lips, Guixian gazed at Kyuhyun in amusement. The sight of it made Kyuhyun’s hands clench together, feeling anger burning inside of him. He briefly wondered if his powers would appear in what he could only assume to be a dream world, but he wasn’t entirely surprised when it didn’t come out.

                With a hum, the older man pushed himself off the desk, taking a step forward. “Tell me, Kyuhyun: have you ever wondered about your life? Have you not once wondered why everyone around you seem to gradually disappear or turn against you? In the end, you’re always left alone. Have you ever wondered why?”

                The questions played around in Kyuhyun’s head, playing like a broken record. It made his head hurt, but not because of how irritating it was, but due to something else. It felt as if some sort of force was nudging at him to remember, only to be blocked off by a barrier of sort.

                As he held his head, he could hear Guixian chuckle softly.

                “Ah, of course, how could I forget?” the older man whispered, reaching out as if to cradle Kyuhyun’s cheek. “Your Keeper has always done a good job in keeping you protected, even from your own mind.”

                “W-What are you talking about?”

                Guixian released his cheek, a small smile on his face. “Oh, poor Kyuhyun. You’re such a naïve fool.”

                “Start making sense already!” Kyuhyun demanded, fed up with how people were walking on eggshells around him. He was annoyed with the constant fact that people enjoyed messing with him, keeping secrets from him as if he didn’t have a right to know.

                What pissed him off even more was the fact the man in front of him looked so much like him, but acted so differently.

                The older man hummed. “You remind me of your mother with that temper of yours. She was such a nice, young woman, but her temper was something to be feared.”

                At the mention of the woman, Kyuhyun froze.

                _“Please protect him!”_

_“Tiffany…”_

_“I cannot allow him to lay his hands on this child. Please!”_

Guixian smiled at the younger man. “My, what a surprise. You really don’t know anything about yourself, do you?”

                “You—”

                Kyuhyun gasped when he felt himself being shoved back, pushed away from his own mind.

\---

                Guixian didn’t bat an eyelash as the scene around him gradually turned into ice, his breath becoming a small cloud in the air. He could feel his own powers trying to come up to the surface, but he kept it down, knowing he would only endanger himself and his guest if he even attempted to make a move. Staring in front of him, a smile gradually crept onto his lips.

                “You don’t waste any time, do you?” he asked. “He really wasn’t kidding when he said that you’d come if you ever sense him in danger. I wonder why that is, or is it simply because of how much he resembles me?”

                “Don’t think of yourself so highly. I don’t have any time to waste with you.”

                A smirk. “Come on now, Donghae. Do you honestly think that line will work on me?” the younger man purred out.

                There was a slight shift in the air before Donghae appeared before him. The older man’s eyes were a stunning blue, piercing as if trying to stare directly into Guixian’s soul. The sight of it caused the younger man smirk wider, recalling all too vividly the event that had caused Donghae’s eyes to become such a color.

                “Why are you going after him?” Donghae demanded.

                Guixian raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked with a hum. “That child is oblivious to the world around him, even now. Not once has he ever questioned his own existence, or ever wondered why he was here. He hadn’t even wondered about his own parents, especially the mother that abandoned him.”

                “Tiffany did no such thing.”

                Guixian laughed, a hollow sound echoing in their cold world. “Come now, Donghae. You and I both know that’s a lie. She had abandoned her own child; how do you think you’re supposed to refute that?”

                “She only left him to protect him from _you_.”

                The other man froze, hearing the cold accusation coming from his beloved. He nearly reacted by lashing out at the older man, wanting to scream and demand from him why Donghae had gone against him. The hurt from so many years ago came back to him, demanding to be known. Guixian slowly clenched his hands into fists as the memories continued to rush back into his mind.

                Furious, flames began to emerge from underneath his feet, melting the icy floor. The heat around them slowly turned hot, replacing the frozen air that surrounded them.

                “Will you truly try to fight me here in his mind, Guixian?’

                Snapping out of his rage, Guixian’s flames disappeared, the frost quickly returning. He forced himself to relax and push his anger out of his mind.

                “You always did know how to push my buttons, Donghae,” Guixian commented as lightly as he could. “Then again, that’s what I would only expect from someone like you. Tell me, why do you risk so far protecting that child?”

                Donghae didn’t say anything for a moment, not that the younger man expected him to.

                Truth was his within his words when he spoke to Kyuhyun about being Bonded to Donghae. It was what the Animus had decided after seeing their bond and their fates being so intertwined together, deciding the rest of their future for them. He had known what the future held for them, but somehow Donghae caught wind of it, and immediately assumed the worst.

                Even after he had been forced to a sleep, Guixian continued to watch everything.

                Jealousy became his friend as he watched how his beloved had grown close to the child called Kyuhyun. He wanted nothing more than to tear the two of them apart, selfishly wishing to keep Donghae to himself. However, the Animus had talked to him, telling him to be patient. It promised him he would be able to obtain his loved one again once it was time, and Guixian forced himself to wait.

                He just didn’t expect the wait to be so excruciatingly long.

                “Because he’s the one I’ve chosen,” Donghae answered finally. “So I refuse to let you touch him.”

                A pang of hurt before Guixian gave him a smile. “Oh, don’t worry, Hae. I won’t touch him, just not yet. After all, it won’t be long before he comes to me instead. With you still being held prisoner, it’s only a matter of time.”

                “You think I’ll let you?”

                The younger man chuckled. “No, but it doesn’t mean you can stop me.” He grinned. “After all, he belongs to _me_.”

\---

                Humming softly, Jessica stopped in her steps when she felt eyes watching her. Eyes narrowing, the War Keeper took a step to the left, easily avoiding the fireball aiming for her head. With a heavy breath, she turned around, summoning a wall of water in front of her in time to cause the next fireball to disperse into smoke. Without any hesitation, she manipulated the water to form into spikes before sending it at her attacker.

                She clenched her jaw when her water evaporated, quickly moving away when serpents of fire appeared around her from beneath her feet. As they came after her, she quickly countered by forming a water barrier around herself, watching it turn into smoke.

                “As expected from the War Keeper of Water.”

                Feeling a chill down her spine, Jessica steeled her nerves as she rid the water barrier, eyes slowly turning into a navy blue. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead.”

                “Because you killed me, right?” the voice purred out. “Sad to say, but I’m far from dead, love.”

                Jessica frowned deeply, her hands going to her sides while the air between her and her enemy began to grow dense. The oxygen was gradually growing scarce, but it was no bother to her as she had trained herself to get used to such environments. Around her, she could feel the oxygen grow dense, the water in the air solidifying into frozen droplets hanging by strands of thin air itself.

                “You should have stayed dead, Taeyeon.”

                Taeyeon laughed, the sound eerily cheerful and yet sounded so empty. “Oh, but then I wouldn’t be able to see your pretty face twist in pain when I kill you at last.”

                “Do you honestly think you can kill me?”

                The other woman tilted her head to the side, her auburn eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness of the hallway. “Yes, because it’s not just me who’s here.”

                Jessica’s eyes widened, her concentrate breaking when she felt a blade piece her through the stomach. Coughing out blood, she turned her head to see Changwook, the Healer’s expression vacant as he stared back at her. As she felt the sword become pulled out, Jessica staggered a bit, holding her hand against her stomach to stem the bleeding. She quickly pushed back Changwook back, making sure to freeze him against the wall.

                At sensing Taeyeon moving, the water user formed a whip of water and lashed out in time to knock back the fire birds she sent. Solidifying the whip, Jessica ensured it was a sword before striking out, hearing Taeyeon scream. With a flick of her wrist, she commanded the sword to disperse and revert back into its liquid form, making sure it slipped into Taeyeon’s blood system before solidifying it.

                Hearing her scream, Jessica didn’t hesitate to disappear through a portal of water, ignoring the screaming of her name.

                “Jessica!?”

                Gritting her teeth, the War Keeper looked up to see Minyoung hurrying over to her, Hyoyeon just right behind. As she allowed herself to be helped up, she nodded at Minyoung to begin the healing process, hissing as she felt the injury start to stitch itself.

                “What happened?” Hyoyeon demanded after making sure to seal the door from any intruders.

                With heavy breathing, Jessica closed her eyes. “Taeyeon is back.”

                Minyoung froze, her hands stilling above Jessica’s injury. “W-What?” she stammered. “But she’s dead!”

                Jessica gritted her teeth as she attempted to sit up, ignoring Minyoung’s warnings. “That’s what I thought, too, but clearly she’s not. There’s only one person who’s capable of sneaking up on me like that.”

                Frowning, Hyoyeon leaned against the door. “Then what? If Taeyeon’s back, it means the others are bound to follow. It means that the time is coming closer than we thought.”

                “We have to convince the Queen to move Guixian’s coffin elsewhere,” the oldest of the girls said strongly. “It doesn’t matter at this point as long as we move him. They’re after him, so we have to move as fast as possible.”

                Hyoyeon tilted her head. “And if we don’t?”

                “Then we might as well start to prepare for death now.”


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey, sorry for the false update, but I figured I'd post this.

As of the moment, I absolutely have no motive or inspiration to continue this fic or my other chartered fics, aside from the ones ongoing with clearmytime. It's just not going well right now, and I can't keep it right whenever I'm writing out a new chapter. 

If there's anyone interested in adopting one of these discontinued fics, please feel free to message me, and we can talk about it. 

As of today, the discontinued fics are:  
\- Speculum  
\- Märchen  
\- Crossroads (sorry Sammy)  
\- Originals (if any of you are still reading that from LJ)

Again, I apologize for this, but I really can't find anything to keep me continuing to write these fics. Maybe one day I'll reread these over and rewrite it.


End file.
